The Strongest of the Weak
by Mockingjay34
Summary: Everyone has a past and everyone has secrets. Even Daniel Thomas Rand-K'ai the Immortal Iron Fist. What happens when his comes back to haunt him? And how he can protect his friends from it? The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong. -Mahatma Gandhi
1. Prologue

**A/N This is my first fanfiction. I wrote this one day because Danny is my favorite character in the marvel universe, I'm not too sure why though. Anyway please let me know what you think! Also, Katherine is an OC I created, that's why you have no clue who she is. This will be a multi-chapter fic so... stay tuned! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultiate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

**And now, without further ado... I give you...**

* * *

The Strongest of the Weak

**PROLOGUE:**

"How could you do this?" Danny yelled at her with glistening eyes. "You could have been amazing. _We_ could have been amazing. How could you turn your back on everything that matters?"

Katherine turned away from Danny. She could not look at him or she would falter under his pain-filled gaze. She knew she needed to leave before her resolve crumbled and she went running into his arms, confess her sins, and accept the punishment she knew deep down she deserved.

"How could you turn your back on _me_ Katherine? You are everything to me," Danny whispered. "I love you."

Katherine turned around to face him at the three simple words that he had never said to her in the four years they had been together. The only three that meant anything anymore. "You love me?" she asked, just loud enough for him to hear in vast expanse of land they were standing on at the edge of K'un-Lun, the City of Immortals, in which they both grew up.

"Yes, I love you. Please do not do this. Think about everything you have been through. Think about who you are. Stay, and if for nothing else, stay for me," he pleaded.

She turned away from Danny yet again, with a sense of finality. This was the end of their relationship and everything she has ever had. The end of her old life of peace and good-doings, and the beginning to the messed up future she had built for herself on a mistake that she cannot take back, the only choice she has left in order to live in freedom. What she has done is inexcusable and she knows that with every fiber of her being.

In that moment, Katherine said the five words that would change everything, the final decision she had to make in order to finally leave, but certainly not with peace of mind.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," she said. Her mind was made up; she was leaving K'un-Lun and never returning. In that moment she realized that no matter how much she may want to stay, she has to go. With every action, there is a consequence. Some consequences are good, but Katherine's certainly were not. Sometimes you just screw up so badly that there is no going back.

Katherine turned her head and made eye contact with Danny for the last time. She saw the pure undiluted hurt in his emerald green eyes and knew she held that same look in her sapphire blues.

She turned back around so he was looking at the back of her head and began to walk away with a dull ache in her chest. She heard Danny retreat in the opposite direction. Her step faltered and she stopped for a moment. In the last moment of weakness she vowed to have ever again in her terrible life she let a single tear cascade its way down her slender cheek.

"I love you too, Daniel."

* * *

Danny's eyes were blurred with tears. He could not help the incredible pain he felt over her leaving, because it was true. He did love her. He always has.

Danny stood there watching the girl with hair black as a raven's feathers in her signature costume walk out of his life. It was like Danny's Iron Fist one without the dragon, belt, and tie on mask. Midnight black spandex, eye mask, stiletto heels, and gloves to match. He noticed she was holding one her innumerable knives she fights so amazingly with. She always did have a tendency to fiddle with one of them when she was fighting back tears. It almost made him want to chuckle about how old habits die hard. Almost.

He did not wish this kind of pain on even his worst enemy. He wanted so badly to run to her and kiss her, get down on his knees and beg her not to leave. But, he could not, he would not. Danny knew nothing was going to dissuade her from doing this. She was headstrong and always has been. And part of him did not want to. He could not believe the love of his life betrayed him. The feeling was surreal and terrible.

After a moment of immobility as Danny accepted the fact that Katherine was truly leaving he finally found the will to move and began to leave the clearing, knowing he was weak. Because the weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is an attribute of the strong. And Daniel Thomas Rand-K'ai would never forgive Katherine Anne Malince for what she did.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER1:**

**Five Months Later**

Nearly five months after Katherine left K'un-Lun Danny was settled comfortably in his room on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and enjoying his new hectic life. He recently started attending Midtown High School per the request- order- from Nick Fury. Everything is finally in order after leaving his quiet little home for the hustle and bustle of New York. He has recently taken over his father's multi-billion dollar company Rand as CEO and is living a life of luxury.

A billionaire, legendary superhero, friends, and at only seventeen. How much better could it possibly get?

Danny looked down at his watch and realized its time for him to go. Somehow he and the rest of the team got roped into going to Peter's friend Harry Osborn's house for a movie night.

Danny wouldn't be totally opposed to the idea if it were any night but tonight. Five months ago tonight Katherine left K'un-Lun. He isn't one to dwell on things that can't be changed because that's exactly what they are, things that can't be changed. But, he also recognizes some things will always hurt.

"Some wounds go too deep to be healed," he says to himself before walking out of his room and joined the rest of the team in the small living area outside their rooms.

* * *

After catching a cab Danny finds himself in front of a building that reminds him a lot of the one he works in. He follows the rest of the team into the lobby.:

Power Man/Luke Cage- he has bullet-proof skin and super human strength. He had fallen into toxins and gained the powers. He is Danny's best friend.

Nova/Sam Alexander- he shoots both beams of heat and energy from his fists, can fly, and can absorb energy. His powers come from the helmet he wears.

White Tiger/Ava Ayala- she has the agility of a cat, incredible gymnastic skills, and almost always lands on her feet. Her powers originate from the amulet she wears on her belt. Her brother discovered them; they came from K'un-Lun. She is the third White Tiger, after her deceased brother and her niece. Like Danny, her powers are a legacy that she now has to live up to.

And lastly, the newest member, Spider Man/ Peter Parker- He was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained the ability to climb on walls. Also, he has the strength of a spider. He has been a true superhero the longest in the group and is good at what he does. He's the team leader. Although he can be cocky at times Danny can tell he will amount to a lot as will the entire group.

These are Danny's friends. They know everything about him. Where he's from, his family's history, his fortune and reluctance to be the head of Rand.

Well, **almost **everything. There is only one thing Danny has kept from them and it's because it's too painful for him to think about.

_Katherine._

After five months he still has nightmares about the day she left. In his mind he's pathetic. The great Iron Fist defeated by a girl that deserves to spend the rest of her life in the Eighth City, where all the unchangeable, terrible criminals and creatures from the Seven Cities of Heaven are kept. He knows he should tell them but he can't. They would want to know the whole gruesome tale and if Danny never thinks about it again it will still be too soon.

Suddenly the elevator dinged and the five of them got in and Luke pressed the top button.

"So, guys, please do your best to just act completely normal and try to enjoy yourselves. Harry really is a good guy," Peter pleaded with his four companions.

"No promises, Parker," responded Sam.

"Think of it as a team bonding exercise. Just without the costumes and fighting and stuff," reasoned Peter as they all got out of the elevator at the top floor.

"I don't need a new friend," was Sam's reply.

Giving up with his argument Peter finally just said, "Maybe not, but if you guys are gonna invade my life it's gonna be on my terms." He said as he knocked on the door to the Osborn's apartment. In one last attempt at peace he said, "Harry's cool. It's gonna be fun."

Suddenly someone unexpected answered the door.

"Flash?"

"PAAARRRTY!"

* * *

"This really sucks," decided Ava.

"Agreed," says Luke and Sam in unison.

"We have to try and make the best out of every situation life thr-"Danny began.

"Don't even try it with that fortune cookie mumbo jumbo crap," interrupted Sam. "Just admit this is going to be terrible and stop trying to be so optimistic."

"Yeah, it sucks," Danny finally agreed. And it did. He was never really one for parties not that there were any in K'un-Lun. Also, it reminded him of a particularly joyful time when he was twelve.

* * *

_It was December 24, Christmas Eve and Danny was being dragged to a party with his master. Along with them was Lei Kung's other private pupil, and Danny's best and only friend, Katherine. _

_At the party Danny and Katherine were completely bored out of their minds. _

_Everyone wanted to meet Wendell Rand's son, who is has the potential to become the next Iron Fist. They needed a good one after what happened with Orson Randall._

_Katherine is ignored completely, just another young girl at just another gala for the rich. Danny often snuck glances at her when he had the chance. This did not go unnoticed by Lei Kung. _

"_Ask her to dance Daniel," His master whispered in the young boy's ear. _

"_Do you think I should?" he asked. _

_Lei Kung replied with a light chuckle while saying, "Of course. Because, just like you, when you aren't looking she is looking at you."_

_Danny smiled and said, "You truly see everything don't you?" _

_The older man laughed and replied, "Of course I do. Now stand tall with confidence and pride Danny."_

_Danny walked over to Katherine and held out his hand to her. "Would you like to dance?"_

"_I would be honored," was her reply. _

_That night was one of the best of both of their lives. They danced and laughed and talked until it was time to go. _

_After the party Danny walked Katherine to her quarters._

_She stopped and turned to look at him. She suddenly stood on the tips of her toes and lightly kissed Danny's cheek. "I had an amazing time tonight. Thank you, Daniel."_

* * *

Danny was abruptly brought out of the happy memory by what sounded like a rabid tiger in the bathroom. Suddenly Peter flew down the stairs and this giant black mass came down after him.

Then everyone is running and screaming for the door. Peter and Sam immediately get into their superhero costumes while Ava, Danny, and Luke get everyone out. After the three were in costume they ran back into the apartment just in time to watch the black blob leap off Flash Thompson and begin to take over Nova. Suddenly it tackled Spider Man out the window. The three teen heroes ran for the roof.

"How do we stop that thing without hurting Nova? Ideas?" asked White Tiger.

Spider Man attempted a joke by saying, "My irresistible comedic banter seems to have no effect. That's all I got."

You couldn't see it but Iron Fist was rolling his eyes under his mask.

Power Man stepped forward and said, "I can take it."

"Let's not be hasty. Make him promise to clean you room or something first," said Spider Man.

Power Man gave him a look.

"Kidding! Don't touch it or it'll stick to you."

"Not if you touch it hard enough." Power Man began to pull the symbiote off Nova and it began to take him over. What was even worse was that it could use their powers.

"Power Man! No!" White Tiger yelled.

Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing. Thi-this _thing_ could take you over with a touch. It was terrifying.

"This is bad," said Spidey.

Spider Man tried to pull Power Man out with a web string but the thing absorbed it so Iron Fist took action.

He summoned his chi and suddenly his fist was glowing and he felt a warm, exhilarating feeling surge through his veins. It was an all-consuming yet controllable power. Danny never got tired of the sensation, he liked it.

Iron Fist lunged at the mass covering his best friend and barely missed and hit the ground with his fist hard. He didn't even feel a tingle. The black blob hit him hard and he went flying. The impact hurt and knocked the wind from his lungs when he hit the roof top.

Ava came up behind it but it grabbed her and threw her near to where Danny was.

"This has been a blast, ugly, but now, it's time for you to get flushed," said Spider Man. Leave it to Web-Head to make a stupid joke in a dire situation.

Spider Man shot an electro web at the villain they were up against and Power Man was barely visible. Danny was beginning to regain mobility and got up. Suddenly it picked up a giant mass and threw it. Spider Man jumped after and caught it.

Danny got up and yet again summoned his chi. He stood in front of the symbiote and said, "All life is sacred creature, but what you're doing is wrong. Let him go before I forget I'm a pacifist." Then the two lunged at each other.

Iron Fist had a direct hit and it threw Power Man out of the symbiote. He started to jump out of the blob's grasp.

Spider Man yelled, "Keep it up Iron Fist. We'll find a way to contain it."

In mid-jump the mass shot out a tendril that caught Iron Fist's ankle and pulled him back down to earth with a painful thud.

"Iron Fist!" yelled Spider Man.

The mass slowly began to take Iron Fist over. He felt his mind becoming consumed with darkness. He stood up and looked at Spider Man and said, "I can hear its thoughts. They'r-They're confused. Spider Man, i-it w-wants you?" he finished with a question as the creature completely took him over. Danny was only vaguely aware of his own consciousness. He was in pain. His mind and body was no longer his own. And he hated it. Danny couldn't control himself and he was hurting his friend which hurt him. But a part of him… liked it? No that wasn't him it was this demon. He was fighting to remain conscious.

In a sudden burst of control Iron Fist yelled, "GET OUT!" And punched the ground with his glowing right fist.

The creature flew off in a circular wave.

Iron Fist and White Tiger watched in horror as Spider Man stood in front of the black, moving wave and said, "Enough is enough. You're not hurting anyone else on this team. If you want me so bad, come get me."

The blackness pooled around his feet and Spider Man was no more.

"I am VENOM! Friends… yummy."

White Tiger looked at this thing in front of her that was just moment ago her friend and said, "Spider Man, I know you're in there. I don't want to hurt you." Then she ran at it and clawed at it while it fought back viciously. It trapped her under a radio tower.

Iron Fist ran for her yelling, "Hold on White tiger." He punched the metal with his empowered fist and freed the girl.

Venom walked towards them and Danny decided to try to reason with it. "Let's talk. I know you're in there Spider Man."

"There is only Venom."

Iron Fist resorted to brute force but Venom trapped his body in black goop and stuck him against a wall. He couldn't hear what was being said but he watched Nova try to get Peter out of that thing. In the end Venom got him and threw him down then went after something out of Danny's view.

Soon after Spider Man somehow gained the upper hand and was half out of Venom. Fighting him. He shot out two webs strings to either side of him then added electricity.

Spider Man finally made it out of Venom. Power Man and Ava came over to where Danny was struggling against the wall and pulled the goop off of him, along with his clothes. Underneath was matching green and yellow underwear with a little black dragon.

With a laugh in his voice Iron Fist responded to their questioning gazes by saying, "It's a monk thing."

Abruptly he turned and looked at the roof that was adjacent to the one they were all currently on. There was a slight noise that apparently only Danny heard. He would have thought it was just the wind or a sound from the lively city below if he hadn't heard that same noise countless times before.

Slowly he turned his head away and walked over to where the rest of the team was standing. He barely hears the conversation because, again, he looked over to a large vent output on the next building over. He saw something move. Something that sent fear, sadness, and anger down his spine.

Hiding in the shadows, unseen by anyone who isn't looking, is the object of both Danny's dreams and nightmares.

_Katherine._

* * *

She hides in the shadows, praying to God she won't be seen. Not that she needs to. With her powers and brains you don't see her unless she wants you to see her. Katherine had been traveling in the past five months. After she left K'un-Lun she immediately flew to California. From there she slowly made the way to her real destination, New York. The entire way though, she was always hiding. That's what a criminal on the run does. _Hide._

Katherine was smart. She has always been in the shadows. Through all the bank robberies and murders she was never actually seen. That was until tonight. She was passing through to the next hotel she was going to stay at, but then she saw him. He was with four others and a huge black mass that the five were obviously fighting.

She knew she shouldn't but she had to get closer. It had been five months and she just needed to see his face. It killed Katherine when she left. It was one the hardest things she has ever had to do.

She jumped to the next building over, and hid behind one of the large vent outputs on the roof. She was watching the fight unravel in front of her. It was complete chaos. Katherine was amazed at the skill of the five heroes, but her focus was mainly on Danny. He was as talented as he has always been and he's doing what he has always wanted to. _Help people._

After a long confrontation with a villain unknown to Katherine two heroes walked over to where Danny was pinned up against a wall with a black substance. She believed the names of those two were Power Man and White Tiger. They pulled it off of him, but with it came his costume. She just barely heard him say, "It's a monk thing."

Katherine tried not to make any noise in fear of being caught. Her attempts were in vain. She let out a quick yet audible laugh. Suddenly, Danny whipped his head around and looked straight at her.

No one else paid the light noise any attention, but Katherine should have known Danny would recognize it immediately. She would actually expect him to. They had been friends for nine years, dating for four of them.

"Dang it," she whispered to herself.

Part of her knew she should have been scared, but the other part was happy Danny had seen her. It had been entirely too long.

Katherine moved out of sight in a blur of deep purple and black. Then she was off. For one fleeting second she had made eye contact and that was enough. She knew he was safe. That's all she needed in order to feel even slightly better.

She knew deep down she should try to talk to him somehow.

"_I have to tell him. He needs to know the truth,"_ she thinks.

_"No, that is not an option," _says her inner voice. _"Daniel cannot know."_

_Daniel._


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I never thought when I started a story I would get this much positive feedback. I want to apologize. I said in my last note that this has absolutely nothing to do with Danny/Ava or Iron Tiger. Well, I rethought it and decided that the story line could be improved and would leave more room for a sequel so... Surprise! Anyway, R&R. It makes me feel good about myself.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER2:**

_ He felt her tender hand place a wet towel over his wounds. He was numb. He had not cried yet. He would not until he was alone. Danny, at the mere age of seven, just witnessed the deaths of both his parents. Both the bodies were unrecoverable. His father was pushed off a snowy mountainside. His mother was killed and dragged away by wolves. _

_ They were in the Himalayan Mountains looking for the fabled city of K'un-Lun. His father had believed whole-heartedly that it existed. After he was killed, Danny and his mother went wondering through the mountains looking for something, anything. They had finally found the bridge when his mother sacrificed herself for him. The people from the city tried to save her, but it was too late. Therefore, they only took in Danny._

_ He was immediately brought to this room and given water and food. Soon after a girl about his age came in with bandages and first aid items to take care of him with. She had not talked to him yet. She knew better than to talk right now. This, Danny was grateful for._

_ She had been told what had happened and not to speak too much. Katherine already knew that much. She could sense his sadness through her chi. One of her most prominent powers was empathy. She could sense and relate to other peoples' emotions. But, only when she wanted to, if she had to feel all those emotions constantly she would lose it. He had been through a traumatic experience, so they also sent her instead of an older woman so that he would not feel uncomfortable. He may have felt intimidated by an adult. _

_ Katherine dipped the cloth in the water again to clean the blood out of it. She was almost done cleaning and bandaging his wounds. _

_ She laid the last bandage on his skin then looked up into his shockingly green eyes. _

_ Katherine couldn't help but think, "He's sort of beautiful." _

_ At the young age of eight, she knew she should not think like that, but she did. She was not average. She was mature. In her situation, she had to grow up fast. _

_ This boy, Daniel she believed his name was, would not look at her. Finally, he met her eyes. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by immense sadness. She had never felt anything more intense. It hit Katherine like a ton of bricks. _

_ "What?" she thought to herself. She had not focused her energy. She should not have been able to feel that. There was something special about this one. It was weird. She just knew he was destined for greatness. Do not ask her how she knows._

_ "I'm Katherine," she whispered. She needed to find out more about him._

_ "Danny," was all he said._

_ "Can I call you Daniel?" she asked hesitantly._

_ "If that's what you want."_

_ "What's your full name?"_

_ "Daniel Thomas Rand."_

_ "That's not what I was told," she said, rather confused._

_ "What did they tell you my name was?" Danny asked with mild curiosity._

_ "They told me your last name was Rand-K'ai. That must be your real name. Maybe your father dropped they K'ai when he left. It makes it sound more American that way," she reasoned. He looked at her with tears about to spill over from his eyes and she was hit with that horrible sadness again. _

_ Katherine pulled him into a hug right as terrible sobs racked through his body. He hugged her back. He needed all the comfort he could get, even if it was from a complete and total stranger. _

_ They stayed like that for a while. At some point Katherine began to cry._

_After what felt like hours, Katherine and Danny both stood. She showed him where his room was._

_ "This one is yours," she said as she opened the door. "Mine is the door directly across the hall. If you need anything don't be afraid to wake me."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ She walked him over to the bed and handed him some clean night-clothes from a drawer. _

_ "Get some sleep, you need it." She began to walk out of his room._

_ "Goodnight, Katherine." _

_ "Goodnight, Daniel." Then all the lights went out and she was gone._

* * *

Danny woke with a start. He had tear tracks on his face. The dream was so vivid. It really did happen, but after what he had seen tonight, the memory was fresh.

He was in the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. He and the rest of the team had slept in the living area outside their rooms so that Peter wouldn't have to sleep on the couch while they all had their beds. He had stayed on the helicarrier with his teammates after the intense battle that night. He was too lazy to go home so he just called his aunt and told her he was staying with Danny that night. It was not a lie. This is Danny's home.

It was early morning. Too early to be up, but he noticed one of his team members was not in the room anymore.

Danny got up and went toward the light coming from inside the cafeteria on the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Inside, sitting on the counter with a jar of peanut butter that was currently being used as a dip for a banana was Ava Ayala, A.K.A. White Tiger. Danny smiled at the sight. She was in an oversized S.H.I.E.L.D. t-shirt without shorts.

Ava was never really bashful around the guys. At first, the idea of changing into her White Tiger costume appalled her, but soon enough she got used to it. It was not as if she was ever truly naked; she was just in her bra and underwear. But, in reality, none of the guys are brave enough to look at her in fear of her S.H.I.E.L.D. issued steel tiger claws that can tear clean through steel.

Danny came up behind her and realized why she had not heard him come in. She had her back to him and was listening to music on her phone.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. In the process, she dropped her banana.

"Danny, come on? Really? It's like three in the morning and you made me drop my banana which, by the way, I was kinda eating," Ava said, trying to be serious but failing horribly seeing as she was laughing as hard as Danny.

"Sorry," he said with a laugh while grabbing two new bananas and peeling them and handing one to Ava. "Why are you up so early?" he asked her as they both jumped back up onto the countertop.

"I was dreaming about food. I eventually woke up and came in here to find something edible."

"I see. And I also see that you are wearing my shirt."

She started laughing. "Yeah, it's yours. I took it because I needed something to sleep in and the idea of wearing Peter or Sam's stuff repulses me. Luke's shirts are always too big." She started to blush a deep red. "Sorry. I should have asked."

"It's fine. I really don't care."

"Thanks. So, why are you up?"

Danny thought about telling her. He knew he should. It was the right thing to do. And he felt like he could trust Ava. Finally, he made the decision.

"I had a dream about my home," was what he said to her. "It was right after my parents had died and I was being taken care of because of how wounded and dehydrated I was."

"Oh," was all she said to that.

"Yeah."

"I can't tell her about Katherine," he thought to himself. "I can't talk about my ex-girlfriend to the girl I have a serious crush on."

"Wait, what?!" he yelled at himself internally. "A crush on? Do I like her? Oh Gosh I don't know."

Danny had always thought Ava was pretty, but he never thought he liked her like that. It just never really crossed his mind. It was a subconscious thing. He never paid it much attention. But now, sitting here with her, Danny realized, he really liked Ava.

"You can't," he thought. "It's not right. And you don't even know if she likes you."

Danny was fighting an internal battle with himself. The rational part of his brain that told him this was absurd was losing horribly.

Ava looked at him curiously. She knew he was lost deep in thought.

"He really is kind of cute," she thought. Ever since Ava had met Danny, she had liked him. And it could not hurt that he was absolutely gorgeous with a six-pack.

After what seemed like forever, the two turned toward each other. Slowly, very slowly, they both began to lean in.

Danny took a deep breath. He felt so wrong doing this. However, every part of him other than that annoying little reasonable voice in the back of his mind wanted this.

Ava could not believe this. It was like a dream.

They both leaned in a little bit more and their lips connected. It felt so wrong and so right in the exact same moment.

Danny deepened the kiss and Ava wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both consumed with bliss and satisfaction.

For the first time for a long time, they both felt truly happy.

Ava had lost so much in her lifetime and she did have good times and enjoyed her life but this was entirely different.

Danny had a hard time in the past six months. But, now he felt better. There was something that had been missing and Ava filled the gap.

Also, for the first time in years, Danny was not thinking about Katherine.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm putting this up at the same time as chapter 2 because I had some major inspiration and had to roll with it. Be grateful. Just kidding. I'm trying to get chapters up faster. I'm progressing with chapter 4 now but it will be at least two days before its up. I forgot to say in my last note that I recently got a comment about how some of my lines from the show were wrong. I just want to reassure everyone that I checked it and it was right. If you ever think you find something wrong with my info, grammar, or spelling, please let me know. I want this story to be the best it can possibly be. Anyway, R&R!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER3:**

They stayed like that for a very long time, locked in an embrace that nothing could penetrate.

Danny's inner voice was screaming at him. It was furious with him. He was always a rational person but he has taken a leap that only a brave person would. Danny always did what he knew what was right. Never what might be right, but most likely isn't. That's what is going on now. They kissed and Danny knew they shouldn't but it was perfect. There was nothing that could ruin that very moment.

Ava couldn't believe this was happening. It was surreal, unbelievable. This felt right to her. This is what she has needed. Someone who could and would always be there for her. Her sister and her family were there but this was different.

Danny pulled away first. His rational voice, which for some strange reason sounded just like his old Kung-Fu master Lei Kung, finally broke through the clouded expanse his mind had become in the last few moments. Both Danny and Ava were blushing furiously and had matching goofy smiles.

The wheels in his mind finally began to turn again and Danny saw everything that could go wrong. The images from what he saw on the rooftop earlier that night were replaying in his head vividly.

Katherine was in New York and, knowing her history, bad things will happen. He could not let Ava get hurt by her.

Ava watched Danny's smile fade slowly as he began to think again. It was not a good sign. He was thinking about something serious and she would bet anything it was about what just happened. She did not want him to mess this up, whatever _this_ was.

"Danny?" she asked tentatively.

He abruptly turned his head to look at Ava in the eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. They matched her long hair, with hints of gold, Danny observed.

He took a deep breath in and then let it out in a sigh. He dropped his head and focused on his bare feet.

"Danny, is something wrong?"

"No… err… yes… uh I don't know," Danny finally responded with. He dropped his head into his hands.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong? I don't understand," Ava said honestly.

"I can't see you get hurt. I've seen enough of people I care about getting hurt because of me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Who would hurt me? I can hold my own against pretty much anything thrown at me," she reasoned.

"Everybody has skeletons hidden in a closet but, eventually, those skeletons always come back to haunt people. One of my own has come tumbling out and it's lethal."

"What happened that could be so bad?" Ava normally found Danny's metaphors and quotes interesting but in this moment she was just annoyed by his cryptic response.

The internal battle in Danny's head began again. He needs to tell her. She deserves to know why he just kissed her and is now telling her he cannot be with her. Even thinking it makes him sound terrible.

So, he did the only thing he could. He was honest.

"Back in K'un-Lun I wasn't the only person with powers. Mine were earned through hard work and defeating Shao Lao the Undying. There was one other person that had… unnatural abilities. When I first came to K'un-Lun after both of my parents died a girl named Katherine came to clean my wounds. There was something different about her. It was like she knew how I felt. I was Lei Kung's, my Kung-Fu master, student privately. But, when he started training me he was training Katherine at the same time. What I soon found out is that she was born with amazing powers and her own inner chi. She didn't have a source like all of the immortal weapons of the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven," Danny explained. He couldn't believe he was finally opening up about his past. It somehow made him feel better.

"What kind of powers?" Ava asked. She was very interested. She had never really thought about Danny ever being around someone like him. Someone who could understand how he was.

"Katherine is an empath. She could feel the emotions of others when she summoned her chi and concentrated. That's not all though. She is abnormally fast. When she meant to she was barely a blur. She could translate that power into knives."

"Knives?"

"Yeah. She was trained to know how to fight with all types of weapons just like I was. I've always preferred strength and hand-to-hand combat. Katherine isn't a big person. She isn't able to hold her own without some sort of weapon. But, what she lacks in strength she makes up greatly in speed and intelligence. She liked throwing knives specifically. She never missed. If she didn't kill you then she didn't mean to. She could put some of her chi into the knives she threw so they would be as fast as her but, still, always accurate. Katherine would be a perfect killer. She would always hit her mark. But, she wasn't bad. She was like me. She hated the idea of death and hurting other people, but she was brutal when it came to training," at that Danny started to laugh at a memory.

* * *

_They were thirteen years old and had just begun their relationship. Katherine and Danny always trained together, every day. They started with deep meditation, practiced their spiritual skills as in dream walking and things like it, weapons training, hand-to-hand combat, then the fun part. Sparring._

_ Danny always chose to go weaponless. Katherine always went with her wide array of customized knives. _

_She strapped holders on her waist, forearms, and calf muscles. The ones on her arms and legs could shoot knives when she hit various buttons on her gloves and shoes. She knew which ones did what and she always hit the right one. The eject holders were harder to use and you almost always end up hurting someone if you don't know what you're doing. Katherine most definitely knew what she was doing._

_She was intimidating when she was in her full out costume, mask included. She had gotten the gear when she was eleven. Her skills were highly advanced and, in a few years, she will go in front of the council of the immortals to fight for her spot as the first immortal woman in K'un-Lun history. She was bent on proving everyone wrong. She wanted it known a woman was not inferior to a man. Danny certainly knew it._

_He isn't afraid of Katherine. He knows she will never actually harm him. And vice versa, he wouldn't hurt her for anything. Not that he could. Katherine is untouchable._

_They go to separate sides of the room and turn to each. They bow to each other respectfully like they were taught, and then Katherine takes a small rock out of her pocket and shows it to Danny. He nods his head and she throws it with incredible speed at the gong and a loud boom echoes throughout the room. In that same moment Katherine focused her chi in an instant and ran head on at Danny. He did not have time to make his first move before he was on his butt. She did a graceful flip and landed with one leg extended out and a hand on the floor to help keep her balance._

_Katherine looked up at Danny with a wicked grin. She was fierce, a force to be reckoned with. He was amazed every time about how well she fights. She fascinates him._

_She stands up and runs at Danny again. Katherine jumps up into a kick that he just barely ducks under so he wouldn't end up on the floor again. _

_She lands in the same manor. Danny stands seeing streaks of black and purple. _

_When Katherine used her chi for speed there is a shade of black from her costume and deep purple from her chi that follows. It takes a practiced eye to see it. They had been training together since they were eight. His eyes were most definitely practiced by now. _

_He was disoriented for a moment still seeing unnatural streaks across his vision, so he wasn't expecting the two cruel knives flying toward him. He regains his eyesight just in time to see the two, almost invisible streaks coming at him. Danny was too slow. He could not move fast enough to get out of their parallel paths. The next thing he knew they were each embedded in his sleeves and pulling him back to pin him against the wall behind him at a terrifying pace._

"_Oh, come on Daniel. Are you seriously losing a sparring match to your girlfriend?" Katherine asked with a joking snicker._

_Danny got the knives unstuck and cast them aside. He then looked Katherine directly in the eyes. She felt what he was feeling. She told him years ago about her powers as an empath. He knows when he is having extreme emotions and looks her in the eye she can feel it herself. Now he was feeling passionate. And, after looking her in the eyes, so did she. _

_Katherine is only caught off guard for a moment, but that was enough time for Danny to run at her and catch her arms. Then, he lightly kissed her. In that single moment when she kissed him back Danny unstrapped her knives with a practiced hand and quickly turned her pinning her arms behind her. She had never been a large person and Danny almost always overpowers Katherine. This time she didn't mind._

"_I win," he whispered in her ear. Then Danny let her go and she narrowed her eyes at him as he began to walk away. _

_She kicked out her leg and snapped her foot just perfectly to send six knives a him going at lightning speed. They all hit their exact targets, the clothing on his four limbs. _

_Before he knew what had happened, Danny was pinned face first against a wall with six knives. He didn't expect them. He has also learned over the years that when Katherine wants to win badly enough she can make the knives go faster than lightning can crack through the sky._

"_Almost, but not quite Daniel," Katherine said while laughing and walking out of the room. Leaving Danny suspended off the ground._

* * *

Danny returned to reality a matter of seconds later, still laughing from the memory.

"You were talking about her in present tense a minute ago, but now, you're acting like that's how she _was_, not _is_. Did something happen?" Ava asked. Danny's smile disappeared.

"Katherine was one of the kindest people I have ever met. She cared about everyone. She was my best and only friend in K'un-Lun. I knew her for nine years, but, for the last four years of our friendship we were… uh… um…" He didn't know what he was supposed to say to her. Danny felt awkward saying _girlfriend_ to Ava.

"She was your girlfriend, wasn't she?" She asked. She didn't sound angry or anything. "I assumed you had at least one relationship before you came to New York. I mean we're seventeen."

"Yeah, she was my girlfriend," Danny admitted. Ava raised her eyebrows to prompt him to elaborate. Danny sighed. "Katherine meant everything to me. She stood by my side through everything. She cried when she found out I was going to challenge Shao Lao the Undying. She couldn't watch. We went through a lot together. After I gained the power of the Iron Fist when I was sixteen we were K'un-Lun's protectors together. Not that K'un-Lun needed much protection.

"That was until a masked murderer was killing the people of the city. We tracked her down and, in this process, Katherine was almost killed. Finally we caught the murderer and locked her up until the next year when the other immortal weapons and I were to cast her into the Eighth city. That's where all of the beings, monsters, and murderers of the seven Capital Cities of Heaven are sent."

"Wow, I always assumed K'un-Lun never had anything go wrong," Ava said. She couldn't believe this. It was overwhelming.

"Not always," he said with small grin, "but most of the time."

"What happened to Katherine then?"

"After we put the criminal in isolation there was a shift in her mood. She wasn't right. Katherine turned sour and rude. It wasn't just a phase either, though. She was completely different. Six months ago, the gruesome murders began again. I didn't tell Katherine though. She seemed… unstable. I didn't know if she could take it so I went looking for the murderer myself. After a month I was able to track them down. I decided to go after them but, what I found has haunted me every day since I witnessed it."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N So, yet again, I lied. I got this chapter up a lot faster than I thought I would. I ran out of things to do so I said to myself, "Get over your lazy self and write something good." And what do you know I did... hopefully. I think there needs to be more DannyxAva fics on this site. I eat that stuff up like candy. They are my total OTP. Anyway, I'm happy with this chapter. You finally find out some of the major mysteries of the story. I was excited to read it. Haha. I read my own stories. For editing reasons. So, let me know what you think. I'm proud of this. It turned out pretty good. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER4:**

_It was starting to get dark and Danny knew he had to act before the next murder. He was anxious; he could not let anyone else get hurt. It is his responsibility to keep the city safe and he has been failing. So many people have died because he did not do what he should have a long time ago. _

_ He should have killed Margret when he had the chance. But, he did not because of Katherine. That would have devastated her. He could not do that to her._

_A year had passed since they put Margret away. He and the other immortal weapons were leaving for the Eighth City in the morning, but, if he has to, Danny will not hesitate to kill her this time. This ends now. He is not going to be a failure any longer._

_Today was the tenth anniversary of his parents' deaths. That also means the gate to earth has been open and will close in four hours, at midnight. If Margret gets out chaos will spread faster than a wildfire. _

_As Danny travels through the shadows of K'un-Lun he thinks about Katherine. He did not tell her the murders started again. She might actually break is she had known. _

_Ever since they put Margret in away Katherine had not been right. She was meaner, ruder; a polar opposite to her usual happy self. _

_A few months ago, Danny and Katherine got word from the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. They want the two young heroes to move to New York to join a new elite team of teen superheroes. Of course, they both accepted. They were leaving for New York in a week. Danny also found out he would be taking over his father's business, Rand. Joy. He will have to deal with paparazzi hounding him about what happened to him and why he disappeared for ten years. _

_People would be curious about him and his life. That was a definite. Many people will be shocked that Danny Rand, the billionaire Wendell Rand's son, was actually alive this entire time. H will also have to deal with people underestimating him. He is only seventeen after all. What does he know about running a company as big as Rand?_

"_Nothing. Nothing at all," Danny thinks. "I have no clue how to do anything outside of K'un-Lun. At least I'll have Katherine with me."_

_But now is not the time to think about that. He will have plenty of time to worry about what will happen in New York after Margret Leanne is dead._

_Danny keeps to the shadows, mimicking Katherine's 'spring attack' fighting style. She stays hidden, watching, until she finds the perfect moment to strike. It's the perfect assault for him to use. Margret will never expect such a thing from the Iron Fist._

_It is getting progressively darker and Danny begins to silently pick up the pace. No one else innocent will be dying tonight. Not if he has anything to say about it._

_Margret has been in maximum security since she was arrested last year. The only person who has been to see her is Katherine. Danny still had issues comprehending why Katherine would put herself through the emotional onslaught brought by the sight of that woman. Every time she went to see her, it ended with Katherine crying her eyes out onto Danny's shirt until she fell asleep._

_Everything was eerily silent. It was as if the world itself anticipated what was to come. That something bad was going to happen. Danny could feel it in the air and the breeze. It was as if the leaves on the trees were whispering the message. Tonight, a deep bond would be severed._

_The murders had a pattern. They all happened at about 8:30p.m. Danny looked down to his watch. 8:24p.m. His time was running out. He had to find Margret. He knew she was not gone yet. She would want to kill once more before she left K'un-Lun, never to return. _

_Danny was running as if his life depended on it. It was not his he had to worry about. Time was not his friend tonight. He will not make it. _

_Danny knows where to go. The murders are on families with young children. There was only one far enough into the fields where the screams would not be heard. _

_8:25p.m._

_Too much is resting on his shoulders. He has to get there. Failure is not an option._

_8:27p.m._

_Just a little bit further…_

_8:28p.m._

_Danny was essentially flying through the streets of K'un-Lun, still silent. He did not figure out Margret's destination until nearly half an hour ago. It took him far too long. Now, he may not succeed._

_8:29p.m._

_This was it. _

_10…_

_He… _

_9…_

_Just…_

_8…_

_Had…_

_7…_

_To…_

_6…_

_Make…_

_5…_

_It…_

_4…_

_Across…_

_3…_

_This…_

_2…_

_Field…_

_1…_

_8:30p.m._

_In that moment, when the final second passed, Danny finally made it to the house and burst through the door to watch a couple in their mid-thirties running for the door from the kitchen holding three young children in their arms. _

_That is when two perfectly thrown knives with the slightest purple colored trail going faster than the speed of lightning hit their desired targets. The Couple._

_The couple falls to the floor, both dead. The three toddlers are screaming at what had just happened. Danny could not save them. He was too late. He was not able to stop the knives from doing what their master sent them to do. Kill._

_Danny's eyes were glued to the scene on the floor. Then, he slowly lifted his head to look at the murderer in the eyes._

_He almost could not force his head to move. He was dreading who he would see when he finally found the will to look at them. Danny knew who was standing in front of him, he just did not want to face the truth. _

_His eyes finally rose to look at the person in front of him and his worst fears became reality in that instant._

_Margret was not the murderer as Danny thought. _

_Standing in front of him was K'un-Lun's greatest female fighter. The only person that Danny knew that could take on an army of men and win easily._

_Standing there with her black spandex costume, black hair, and knives was Katherine. _

_Danny looked at her directly in her eyes. They were a violent looking purple color. She had a sneer plastered on her face and was looking at him._

_The scariest part of it all was Katherine's eyes are not purple. They are blue._

"_Surprise, Daniel."_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N So, good news! I got a new computer charger. I have had this chapter almost ready to upload since the day the old charger broke. I just edited it last night. I'm very proud of this chapter. I didn't know what I wanted to do with this story and it was totally writing itself while I was watching. Now, I know what I want to do. Please let me know what you think. I'm personally proud of it. Let me know about grammar/spelling mistakes, ideas on chapters, and if I should put the epilogue in this story or make the sequel, The Beginning of the End. So, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER5:**

_Danny was sick to his stomach. _

_ "This isn't real. This is a horrible nightmare, just a nightmare. Nothing more," he kept thinking._

_ The thing was it _is_ real. Danny's girlfriend just murdered two people in front of him. And, she did not even bat an eye. _

_ "This isn't right. Katherine would never do such a thing," he thought._

_ "Katherine," Danny whispered._

_ "Yes, Daniel?" she responded. _

_ Danny was speechless, shell-shocked._

_ "Well, if you are just going to stand there mute, I have somewhere to be," Katherine said walking toward the backdoor._

_ That brought Danny back to his senses. He ran across the room a grabbed her wrist in his right hand. Suddenly his fist began to glow._

_ One of the things Danny had to master in order to be the Iron Fist was keeping his temper in check. If he became too angry, he would not be able to control the chi of Shao Lao the Undying. That could be dangerous. _

* * *

_Katherine was not expecting Danny to grab her. When he did, she whipped around. She was not afraid of him by any standard. It was true Danny was stronger and larger, but she was faster and smarter. Then, his fist was glowing. Katherine knew why. He was not doing it. It was his anger controlling his chi. Now, Katherine knew she was in danger, and she was afraid. She looked into his eyes, hoping she could read his feelings and calm him. The voice that she knew was controlling at her was screaming at her not to do it. _

_But, Katherine was never one very fond of listening to anyone. She turned her head upward to meet his eyes with her own. Suddenly, she was engulfed in burning rage and hurt. Katherine knew what she had done was terrible. _

_ It was this that made the voice go away. Katherine felt freed._

* * *

_Danny was no longer in control. This he knew and it frightened him. He was normally very in control but this betrayal had brought out his worst and, after what he has gone through in his life, Danny's worst was pretty bad. _

_ He watched silently as Katherine lifted her head to look him in the eyes. He knew what she was trying to do. She was going to use another one of her seemingly endless powers. She was going to take some of the anger away into herself._

_ Danny was having an internal battle with himself. The rational part was losing. He did not want Katherine's help. He was going to control himself. _

_ As soon as her eyes met his, Danny saw the shock of purple and felt his anger rise to a peak it had never reached before. Not even when his father's best friend murdered him while Danny and his mother watched. Danny was reminded that her eyes were meant to be blue and that she had just murdered two people and had been killing people every night for a month. He knew he was not going to be able to do this on his own. _

_ Danny recognized the look on her face when she felt what he did. She was overwhelmed immediately. But, her eyes turned blue._

_ She raised the hand that was not in Danny's death grip and placed it flat, palm down, on his cheek. Then she closed her eyes and her hand began to glow the same color purple as the glow from her chi._

_ Danny began to calm instantly. She was taking away some of the anger. Slowly, his hand began to return to normal. _

_ Finally, she was done. Danny released her and took a stumbling step back. Katherine was powerful. That was nothing new. But, how strong has always been a mystery to Danny. That is why he was afraid when her eyes were purple when she opened them again._

_ She took off out the door. Danny knew where she was heading and he dreaded her making it there. She was heading toward the gate to earth. Even though there was no chance he would beat her there, Danny took off running after her._

_ He caught sight of her figure when they were almost there. She was not trying very hard, Danny noticed. It was almost as if she wanted to be caught._

* * *

_Katherine made it to the gate and stopped. She was waiting for Danny in the clearing. After she took some of his anger, the voice returned. She was trying hard to fight it but to no avail. The most she was able to do was go slowly so he would catch up. It was the voice that wanted her to stop here._

* * *

_Danny stopped in the clearing ten yards away from Katherine. He kept his mask on, knowing he was close to tears. _

_ "This is not right," His mind was screaming at him. "How could she betray me like that?"_

_ Danny's only answer to himself was, "I guess I'll just have to ask God when I get to heaven. Because, He is the only one that knows."_

* * *

_Katherine looked Danny in the eyes again and felt incredible pain, exactly what she felt when she first looked into his green eyes exactly ten years ago. The voice disappeared again._

"_How could you do this?" Danny yelled at her with glistening eyes. "You could have been amazing. We could have been amazing. How could you turn your back on everything that matters?"_

_Katherine turned away from Danny. She could not look at him or she would falter under his pain-filled gaze. _

"_How could you turn your back on me Katherine? You are everything to me," Danny whispered. "I love you."_

_Katherine turned around to face him at those three simple words. "You love me?" she asked, just loud enough for him to hear in vast expanse of land they were standing on at the edge of K'un-Lun._

"_Yes, I love you. Please do not do this. Think about everything you have been through. Think about who you are. Stay, and if for nothing else, stay for me," he pleaded._

_She turned away from Danny yet again, with a sense of finality. This was the end. It was now or never._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't," she said. Her mind was made up; she had to leave before the voice returned._

_Katherine turned her head and made eye contact with Danny for the last time. She felt pure undiluted hurt and had a pang of guilt. She had cut him so deep._

_She turned back around so he was looking at the back of her head and began to walk away with a dull ache in her chest. She heard Danny retreat in the opposite direction. Her step faltered and she stopped for a moment. In the last moment of weakness she vowed to have ever again in her terrible life she let a single tear cascade its way down her slender cheek._

"_I love you too, Daniel."_

_Then the voice was back and Katherine regained mobility. _

_What disturbed her most was that she was walking out of her home with a satisfied grin that Katherine knew was not of her own accord._

"_Very good child. Very good indeed," the voice said inside her head. "I could not have done better myself."_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N This is a major chapter in my story. It may not seem like much but, trust me, the end is a total game changer. I know exactly what I want to do with this story now. I have the entire thing mapped out perfectly in my head. Now if only I could writer it down. I miss reviews. The amount has dropped drastically. So, please review. It makes me feel good about myself. I'm curious if anyone actually reads author's notes so if you read this Review this: :)**

**Also, let me know if there are any suggestions to a new story or chapter. I also want to know if I should create a sequel to this one. If you want it review saying I should do it. I want and need you opinion. R&R**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine. Stronger belongs to Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

**CHAPTER6:**

Danny told Ava the story about what happened with Katherine as the crushing memories swept through his mind like a horror movie. The pain and betrayal he felt from the initial events was suddenly fresh. He was worried about what might happen. He lost control that night. Danny could have killed Katherine had she not helped him control it. He was afraid he would lose control again. This time there would be no Katherine there to help. Only a currently defenseless Ava.

Ava listened to Danny as he retold the events of that night. She could not believe her ears. The girl in the story was nothing like the one he was describing just moments ago. There was something not right. Something Danny was not realizing. It did not make sense how someone so kind could make such a dramatic change.

When he was finished telling Ava the story Danny became lost in thought. He was doing his best to stay calm. He was practicing breathing techniques and concentrating on peaceful things.

"Why are you worried? She's probably long gone by now," Ava said.

"I saw her tonight, from a distance but I was positive it was her. She was watching us.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about her?" Ava asked.

"I didn't want to have to relive it. I do at night anyway. I'm pathe-"

"Don't say that you are pathetic. Because you aren't," Ava said, cutting Danny off.

"I dwell on something that can't be changed. I have people that care about me and I cannot stop thinking about a person I should hate." Danny was beginning to get angry again. He had so many good things in his life and he was complaining. He felt ungrateful.

"She was your best friend. That isn't a bond that is easily broken. I think about and miss my parents and my brother so much. I have my sister and her family, I have friends, and I have this team, which is one of the closest families of all. It cannot be changed that they are gone but I still wish they were here. Katherine was your family." Ava said. She was remembering her family. "You can't help missing her."

"Mmh."

"Don't feel ashamed of your sadness. Embrace it and become stronger from it. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Kelly Clarkson? Really?"

Ava started to laugh. She lifted her phone and hit a button to light up the screen. The background showed that Kelly Clarkson's "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger" was paused. "What do you think I listen to?"

"I took you as more of a Black Eyed Peas kind of girl," Danny responded while laughing.

"Ewwwwww, I think you mixed Sam and me up."

"Hahaha. That would be kind of hard to do. You are a lot prettier than Sam."

Ava started to blush again. When he said it, she had freshly renewed butterflies in her stomche.

After the initial shock of what he said, Danny and Ava both started laughing uncontrollably.

Ava laid her head on Danny's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on hers. Suddenly, everything was perfect. They were on top of the world and untouchable. It amazed them both how easily they could joke after such horrible memories. The easy flow between the two was welcome regardless.

Danny sat there thinking. What could go wrong? Ava could take care of herself. He should not worry about her. They both wanted to be together. Danny knew he wanted this. He always feels happier when Ava is around. She completes him in ways that are indescribable.

Finally, he raised his head and Ava looked him in the eyes. "This could work," he said. "It feels right. I don't believe I would be here right now if there wasn't a reason behind this."

"Let's try then. What could happen Danny?"

He smiled when she said his name. "Nothing," he whispered, getting closer to her again. "Nothing will go wrong. But, let's keep this between us for now. Enjoy it."

"Agreed," Ava said as the two resumed their previous position.

"This is nice. Easy," Ava said, breaking the comfortable silence. She could feel herself begin to drift off. She was fighting to stay conscious.

Danny could feel Ava starting to fall asleep on his shoulder. It was a tiring night and they were both in need of sleep. Soon, he felt her breathing get deeper and she was lightly snoring. He smiled and shifted so he could lift her bridal-style.

After he put her in the chair she had claimed as her bed for the night, Danny went back to the cafeteria to clean up the mess he and Ava had left.

He put everything away then picked Ava's phone up off the counter. He hit the button to unlock it then put the earphones in.

"You heard that I was staring over with someone new.

They told you I was moving on, over you."

Danny sighed as he turned the music off and went to lie down for the night.

"If only I could move on, "he thought.

* * *

"Didn't think that I'd come back.

I'd come back swinging."

Katherine sighed with a twinge of regret as she turned her phone off for the night. She hated what she knew was coming. She had no power to fight the inevitable.

"Don't worry about what is to come. You know very well that what must happen will happen. The road to greatness is not one without casualties. You know this my child," said the voice that has been haunting her for nearly half a year.

"I don't want to see him hurt," Katherine replied.

"We both know he is the greatest threat to our plans and, therefore, must be eliminated."

Katherine felt her small amount of control beginning to slip. There was no point in fighting it any more. The voice would win. It always did. She was powerless compared. So, she did the only thing she could.

She let go.

"Yes. Daniel must be eliminated."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N So, here is the next chapter obviously. I hope it's good. I worked hard I decided I wanted this story to go a little faster so I put some action in it. Hope you Enjoy!**

**SUPER IMPORTANT! I watched the season finale of USM last night and was ready to I don't know what to Marvel. So, I updated all of my chapters... again. I have changed the storyline just a bit. Now, instead of Danny living in an apartment he now lives on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. Just to let you all know! :D R&R**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER7:**

The team was sleeping soundly. It was five in the morning, one hour after Ava and Danny went back to bed.

Suddenly the sound of Danny's phone ringing woke everyone up. It was loud.

Danny's face drained of color. The ringtone was the one he used for his security company, so he always knew to answer.

He immediately answered.

"Hello," he said, now fully awake.

"Mr. Rand the alarm to your apartment has been tripped. Is this an accident or are you in need of assistance?" the woman who worked at the company asked.

"I didn't stay at home last night," Danny said back to the woman.

"I will send law enforcement immediately."

"Thank you."

"What was that all about?" asked a rather annoyed Sam.

"Someone just broke into my apartment," Danny answered while quickly changing into his Iron Fist costume.

Ava was blushing furiously while he did this.

"You have an apartment?" Sam asked.

"It was in the building previously. I had it remodeled to serve as part of the normal office space. It has its own security though. Someone must have broken in somehow. I'm not sure how. It's on the top floor."

"We're coming with you then," Declared Peter.

"No, it's probably nothing. Don't worry," Danny said.

"Too late, I'm already half changed," Peter said after pulling off his t-shirt and changing into his tight Spider-Man one.

Danny sighed then said, "Alright then."

After the guys were changed, they all had the good sense to turn around while Ava changed.

After they were all changed, the team ran for the door. As they jumped out Danny's hand was in Ava's.

* * *

"I don't see any sign of anyone being here. It's exactly as I left it," Danny said.

"Maybe they heard the police sirens and made a run for it?" Ava suggested.

"We've seen robberies before. If the thieves know the police are coming they grab what they can and make a run for it,"

"There's not much to grab, mostly papers," Sam observed.

"We should check everything and make sure all the important stuff is still here," Luke said.

* * *

"I just don't understand it," Danny said. They had checked the entire floor over and over again. Nothing had been touched. It was completely clean and clear.

"The safe hasn't been messed with; the important files and papers haven't been opened or copied; no one has been on the computers since everyone went home earlier; the safe hasn't been touched. Nothing is missing," Danny said.

They all stood there for a minute thinking. Then Luke finally said, "The security agency called and said there wasn't anyone here and nothing was touched a minute ago. Maybe it was a malfunction like they said. Unless. Danny, did you check the computer in your office?"

"No, but I probably should have done that first."

Danny ran into his personal office and pulled off his mask. He sat down at the desk and shook his computer mouse to get the monitor to show his log on screen. The rest of the team came in and stood behind him. When the screen turned on Danny let out an exasperated breath.

"What's wrong?" Ava asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Someone broke in. I don't know how though. No one should even be able to get remotely close to what my password is," Danny explained.

"What was your password?" Sam asked.

"'Diverge' but in Chinese," Danny said.

"Chinese?"

"Yes, I switched my keyboard to Chinese. If no one knows what language the keyboard is in they can't figure out what the password is. Also, it would be nearly impossible to read the files without someone who can read the language. It was a safeguard so no curious employees would try to see if there is any information on where I've been for 10 years."

"Smart," said Peter.

"I try."

"So, what were they into?' Luke asked.

"My schedule, my travel history, and…"

"'And' what," Ava asked. She was beginning to get worried because of the terrorized look on Danny's face."

"And a digital version of the journal I kept for 10 years in K'un-Lun."

"Why would someone want to read your diary?" Sam asked, being as insensitive as usual.

"It's not a diary Sam. It's what I kept talking about my life and experiences. My master suggested it so I could get my thoughts out and stay completely focused during training. I had to learn to control my emotions. If I become too angry or upset I lose control of my chi," Danny explained. His mood was getting progressively worse.

"But, still, why would someone want to see it?" Luke asked.

"Maybe they were curious?" Ava suggested.

"What kind of thief knows Chinese?" Peter asked.

Danny got up and began to pace. He had an idea. What he did not know was that Ava had the exact same idea he did.

Ava walked over to him and started to whisper in his ear. "Stop being paranoid." She knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"How can't I be? First what happened earlier now this?" Danny whispered back.

Ava lifted her mask up just over her nose and mouth. "Maybe it's just a coincidence?"

"There is no such thing as a coincidence. Especially not when _she_ is involved."

"It will all be fine." Ava looked over her shoulder and made sure the rest of the team was not looking. They were still looking at the computer screen. Ava took the opportunity to stand on her tiptoes and give Danny a light kiss on the cheek. He smiled at the contact. Right before she sank back down to be flat on her feet, Danny gave her a light peck on the lips and smiled at her reaction. Ava pulled her mask down and beamed under it.

Danny was surprised he even did it. He did not know he had it in him anymore to act like that. But, he was glad he did.

There were two flaws in that moment though. Of which neither Danny nor Ava noticed.

The first was a certain flying superhero who was watching their reflection in the computer screen, smiling at the new little secret he now knows.

The other was the figure of a teenage girl balanced perfectly on the railing of the balcony behind the five heroes. She was wearing all black, was wearing a black eye mask, and had glowing purple eyes.

In her hand was a perfectly sharpened throwing knife.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N I wrote this at the same time as the last chapter. This is where the action will come in. I really hope you enjoy. I'm going to leave this on a cliff-hanger. So, don't be mad at me because of the end of this. I am going to update soon. I just don't know what I want to happen next. Lete me know! R&R**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER8:**

Sam was doing his best to suppress a laugh, but to no avail.

"What is wrong with you, Nova?" Power Man asked.

"Nothing," he answered. "I just thought of something funny.

"It's too early to be happy," Spider Man said. "Hey, Iron Fist, what does this icon mean?"

Danny was jolted out of his thoughts at the question. He walked over to the desk and examined the computer screen. When he did, he felt like hitting something. "It means someone copied this document."

"What are you on?" Ava asked.

"It's my journal," Danny said.

He closed out the screen and turned the computer off. When he did, the screen went completely black allowing him to see the reflection of the city behind the huge glass windows of the glass wall behind them. He also got a clear view of the balcony. But, when he did, the entire world shattered.

Danny froze mid-motion. Ava immediately sensed the change of emotion from worried to tense.

"What's wrong?" she whispered in Danny's ear.

"Nobody make any sudden or threatening movements. Just start walking toward the door," Danny said in a stern, scared voice.

Suddenly, everyone was on guard. They were superheroes. They dealt with danger everyday of their lives. They could sense it. They all knew each other good. Everyone on that team knew Danny was a calm, brave person. They did not think he was capable of having such fear and panic in his voice.

It is for that reason that they listened to his command. They all straightened and moved toward the door.

Danny was a trained Kung-Fu master. His senses are heightened. Sort of what Spider Man calls his Spidey sense, just less straightforward and noticeable. After his years of training and learning how to anticipate attacks, he could not be caught off guard.

This is why he felt the eminent danger before Spider Man even felt a tingle.

"Get down!" he yelled. He dove for the floor along with the rest of the team as the first cruel knife came flying through the completely glass wall followed by a faint purple and black tail. It was aimed right for the back of his skull.

Shattered glass flew everywhere. The entire team was protecting their eyes. This was the perfect distraction for the girl to come in through the gigantic hole in the glass pane. She ran at incredible speeds and was soon behind the team. She had a sickening smile on her face.

"Miss me, Daniel?" she asked.

"One cannot miss another if the first is glad the second had gone," was his response.

"Oooh. Ouch. You know, that actually kinda stung."

Ava knew the others were confused. She certainly was not. She knew exactly who this girl was and Ava wanted her gone. She stood and walked to where Danny was across from the girl in black.

"Oh, and what do we have here? A pet Daniel?" the girl asked sarcastically.

Suddenly, the girl had a hold of Ava. She also had her pinned against a wall. She had gone at such terrifying speeds the force of the wall against Ava's head gave her a headache.

"I've never been very fond of cats," The girl whispered in Ava's ear. Before she could react, the girl's hand flew at her going lightening speeds. She struck Ava hard in the head.

Ava fell to the ground, unconscious. "Nighty-night, Kitty," The girl said.

Danny felt the most intense rage he had every experienced in his lifetime, the moment _she_ touched Ava. He was beyond having control. This kind of anger was control. His control. And he used it.

The rest of the team was on the floor. They were completely confused. They had no clue who this girl was or how she knew Danny. All they knew was they certainly did not like her.

They all got up off the floor and stood behind Danny.

Danny locked eyes with the girl in black and immediately saw the look she got whenever he did this. The distraction was just enough.

He ran at her and began to fight harder than he had ever fought. It was just like sparring again, the only difference, this was a real to-the-death match. The only way for one to win was to kill the other. Danny had made the mistake of not killing her when he had the chance. Now he would kill her and not feel a tinge of regret.

The girl anticipated every attack. She knew every punch, every kick, every element of his style. The same was true with him. The two were getting nowhere with this pointless back and forth.

Nova began to shoot beams at the girl, careful not to hit Iron Fist. "Iron Fist watch out!" he yelled at the hero in green.

"Don't worry about me!" he yelled back. "Get Ava out of here!"

Nova listened to the command and flew over to where Spider Man and Power Man were trying to help an unresponsive Ava.

There is one downside to hand-to-hand combat. Everyone who practices any type of martial arts knows what it is. You cannot lose concentration for a split second. If you do, your opponent will win, and this will be your downfall.

Iron Fist knew this. He grew up learning it. But, for that one half second, he lost his focus to tell Nova to get Ava. This did not go unnoticed by his opponent.

His half second of concern for his girlfriend was rewarded with a perfectly thrown knife embedded in his stomach.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N So, I hope I didn't torture you all too much with my cliff hanger. I'm doing m best to make my chapters longer and include more characters' thoughts. Let me know what you think. Something has been brought to my attention that I have known for a while now. My story art is pathetic. No need to tell me, I already know. So, if you wan to help little old me out and help me retire my Microsoft Paint and Yahoo! Avatars, let me know! I'm looking for someone with a deviant art and is willing to let me decide what I want it to look like with some of your input. If you're interested, either review this chapter letting me know (if you are a guest) of P.M. me (if you are a member). PLEASE HELP! R&R!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER9:**

Everything was in slow motion. Time was coming to a stop. The entire world was going in and out of focus.

Danny did not, could not, register the pain. It was too intense. It was not like anything he had ever experienced in his life.

He slowly looked from the girl across from him down to his stomach. The knife was in deep and blood was beginning to seep through his costume. He looked back up at the girl across from him. He could not believe it. After all these years, she has delivered his deathblow.

Danny fell to his knees, keeping his eyes on the girl across from him.

"Katherine?"

Then the world was gone.

* * *

One second. That was all it took. One, miniscule second for reality to shift.

Danny had just told him to help Ava. He turned his head for a second, and she got him.

Sam was in disbelief. This was not happening. This was a dream. This. Is. Not. Real.

All he heard to let him know what happened was the slightest whizzing noise. He turned his head just in time to watch Danny fall to the floor in a quickly growing puddle of blood.

"IRON FIST!" He yelled. The other two conscious heroes behind him turned their heads at the sound of Nova's cry.

Nova flew to his friend's side and shifted him so he was lying on his back. The sight of the knife and the blood made his voice catch in his throat.

"No," Nova whispered.

He had no family left. This team was his family. He could not lose one of his closest friends. He snapped his head up in search of the girl in black. She was gone.

"Spider Man to Fury. Repeat, Spider Man to Fury," Spider Man was frantically trying to get in touch with Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Spider Man, what's wrong?" Fury answered.

"We need medical attention and fast."

"Why? What's happened?"

"White Tiger has been knocked unconscious and Iron Fist has been stabbed in the stomach," Spider Man said quickly.

"WHAT?! I'm sending a med squad. Is there a threat?" Fury asked.

"Not anymore. Just, please Director Fury, hurry."

"Heading for your coordinates now. Fury out."

Spider Man looked out the broken window to the sunrise. It was so beautiful at such a horrific time. In the distance was the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier coming for the team of heroes. All Spider Man could do was hope they would get there fast enough.

* * *

Danny was finally coming to. He half opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the staggering pain in his abdomen. The next was that he was lying flat on his back and the lights of on the ceiling of the helicarrier were flying by at an alarming speed.

There were people shouting commands. He felt something cool like metal ripping through his costume. Scissors, he recognized. There was an air mask covering his nose and mouth and his Iron Fist mask was gone.

He lifted his arm and pulled at the mask.

"Wh-What's going on?" he managed to choke out through the pain.

Suddenly, Nick Fury's face appeared in Danny's line vision. Fury turned his head and said, "He's awake," to someone.

"Fury, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"You've been stabbed, but you are going to be fine," Fury said.

Danny moved his hand to where the pain was concentrated and felt the handle of a knife. The knife shifted slightly at his touch and Danny cried out in terrible pain.

"Get me morphine!" he heard some unnamed man yell at someone.

"Morphine," said a woman's voice.

There was a slight pinch in his arm. Danny moved his head and saw an attachment for an I. V. in his arm. A person who Danny could not see inserted a needle into the attachment and pressed down on the plunger. There was immediate relief.

He was injected with another substance and the world began to fade into darkness.

Darkness. Sweet, sweet darkness.

* * *

Nick watched as Danny was pushed through another set of double doors into the O. R. on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier.

"Oh, please let him be okay," he whispered.

Nick walked away from the doors with purpose. He walked down a corridor to the infirmary, where Ava was.

When he walked in the room, there was chaos.

Three teenage boys ran up to him, all asking questions at the same time.

"Shut up and sit down," Fury commanded.

He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"Danny was just taken into surgery. We don't know what the damage is yet."

Everyone became silent.

"Now I want to know who did this, why they did this, and what happened."

The three told the man everything that had happened in frantic, fragmented sentences.

"I understand most of this, but who was the girl?" Fury asked.

The three all shrugged their shoulders.

"Alright, go get some rest; it has been a pretty bad morning."

Peter and Luke left silently, but Sam stayed behind.

Fury did not notice.

Sam walked up to Ava's bedside, where Fury was.

"I know what happened. How he was stabbed."

"And what would that be Sam?"

"He was telling me not to help him and to get Ava out. He lost focus for one minute and that girl found the opportunity to…" Sam stopped talking. It hurt him that someone did that to one of his few friends.

"That doesn't sound like him."

Sam started to laugh a little. He knew exactly why Danny was not paying attention.

"Something funny Sam?" Fury asked.

"No, sir." Sam thought for a minute. "He knew her, the girl. She asked if he had missed her. He told her that something that wasn't wanted couldn't be missed. And he called her by her first name, right before he lost consciousness."

"Her first name?"

"Yeah, Katelynn, I think."

"Hm, Katelynn. Doesn't ring a bell. We'll have to ask Danny when he wakes up. It has been a long night. After fighting Venom then this, you need a break. Go rest for a while," Fury said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. It was out of character for Nick to be so soft, but he was scared also, not that he would admit it.

Sam left without another word, hoping Danny would wake up.

"Would do you mean when he wakes up? What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Ava was now awake and was managing these groggy questions.

Nick looked at the young woman doing her best to sit up on the bed. Nick Fury was not a stupid man. He knew very well why Danny was concerned when Ava was hurt, why he lost his focus, and why Sam was laughing when he said he knew this all happened.

And, if he was right, Nick did not want to be the one to tell this girl what has happened.

* * *

As soon as she did what needed to be done Katherine ran like the Devil was chasing her.

She made it to her apartment in a matter of a couple of minutes.

When she was there, she fell on her bed, exhausted.

She was thrilled. She had done it! She could not believe she had actually done it!

"I am very pleased with you my child," The voice told her.

"I did it. I actually did it," Katherine said to the empty room.

"Yes, you did, didn't you? Now get some sleep, you need the rest. I have never been more proud," Said the answer from within her head.

Then there was complete silence. Not the type of silence of complete control. Katherine knew the voice was still there, just resting now.

She pulled off her mask and lay on her bed with a pleased smile on her face.

"I killed Daniel Rand."

Slowly, the pleased smile disappeared from her face.

What she could not see was, her eyes turned from purple to blue.

Katherine felt complete control wash through her body.

"Oh no."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N I decided to go ahead and post this. I hope you all like. I read something interesting. Do you think you can tell a person's gender and age by their style of writing? If so, tell me, do you think I'm a guy or a girl. And how old do you think I am? Just curious. Although you all probably already know my gender... Anyway, let me know. R&R!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER10:**

"Would you sit down already? You have a concussion and you will not sit still," Peter said to Ava, who was holding her head in her hands because of the pain and pacing back and forth in the living area outside her and the others' rooms.

"No, I won't sit down, now will you leave me alone?" She snapped at him. Fury had told her what happened. That was three hours ago. Now the entire team, excluding Ava, was sitting solemnly. They were all lost in thought about what had happened. They were impatiently awaiting information about their friend.

After Ava's reaction to the news about Danny, everyone knew about their new relationship.

"Ava, we know you're worried, especially because-"Peter began.

"Because what?" She shot at him.

"Never mind that. We all know you are worried about Danny, but you've had a rough night too. You need to relax."

"Don't give me that crap. I handle things differently than the rest of you. I'm a girl. Yes I'm even more concerned because, yes, it is my boyfriend lying on an operating table right now," Ava said, then walked off into her room before she started to cry. They may have only been together for a matter of hours but there was a connection between the two. Something Ava could not explain if she tried. Danny felt it too. What may only be a few hours feels much more like years.

Ava walked over to her bed and lay down. It had been a terrible night and she was in need of sleep. Soon, she was snoring softly.

* * *

"Ava."

"Leave me alone."

"Ava!"

"Go away." A pillow goes flying across the room.

"AVA!"

"What do you want, Parker?" Ava yelled at Peter, the disturbance that woke her from her deep sleep.

"He's awake."

* * *

Ava walked right behind Peter as the two made their way through the deserted halls to the infirmary.

Ava felt like her heart was in her stomach.

The two stopped right in front of the doors. Peter turned around and looked at Ava.

"What?" She asked.

"It has been a rough night for all of us, but especially for him. Don't let him know about your concussion and don't mention anything about what happened," He said quickly.

"Okay."

"Fury already told us all of this. He didn't want to wake you up. He told me to tell you when I went to go get you."

"Alright. Is everyone else in there?"

"No, he was having an exam. Fury said to let you go in when he got the okay. Only you."

"Why would he…" Ava stopped. She knew exactly why.

"Listen, we don't know how long something has been going on between you two or what is going on. Sam just kept saying you would want to see him when he woke up so Fury gave the order."

Ava looked down at her feet and sighed. "Alright." She stood on her tiptoes and gave Peter a hug. "Thanks, and I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I didn't mean anything I said."

"It's fine. We were all pretty tense."

Peter walked around Ava and down the hall.

She took a deep breath and pushed on the double doors and walked into the too clean room she had woken up in a few hours ago.

He was lying on a bed, looking up at the ceiling.

When he heard someone coming in he slowly shifted upward to sit up in the bed. The pain was bad to say the least. He lay back against the pillows, worn from the effort it took to sit up. He had closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and dealt.

He finally opened his eyes and saw the one person he has been wishing to see since that morning.

"Ava," he said weakly.

"Danny." He was not wearing a shirt. His stomach was wrapped in sterile bandages.

Ava was standing awkwardly in the middle of the large room. Danny noticed her unease.

"Come here," he said with his usual smile

Ava listened to his command and walked slowly to his bedside. Danny scooted over and grabbed Ava's wrist, pulling her down on the bed. She lay against the pillows next to him.

She smiled. This was nearly perfect. The only issue was the circumstances in which they were like this.

Ava and Danny shifted so they were looking at each other.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Her hand automatically went to the cut on her head where Katherine's knife butt hit her and split the skin.

"I'm fine," Ava answered, putting her hand back down into her lap.

Danny raised his hand and touched the spot on her forehead.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a look that would make Hitler laugh.

Ava gave a small laugh that was on the edge of exasperation and hysteria.

"You're asking if _I'm _okay."

Danny laughed. Then he became very serious.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Don't," she said. "Please.

Danny smiled. Ava was nothing if not independent. She never let anyone help her. It was one of the many things Danny liked about her.

"Then don't worry about me," He said to her. "Trust me, I've had worse."

* * *

_The woman laughed at the futile attempts of the teenager chasing her. The girl was fast, but she was faster. Margret did not know where the boy was yet. He was not very close. She would be able to sense him._

_ She heard the girl behind her let out an exasperated breath as she threw knife after knife at the fleeing woman. _

_ Margret felt a shift in the air. She felt the heartbeat of the boy. She smiled._

_ As soon as Iron Fist came at her, she kicked out her leg and the spikes cut him deep in the calf. _

_ He screamed out in pain. _

_ Margret took the opportunity to cut open his other calf muscle. _

_ The pain was too much and Danny finally blacked out._

* * *

Danny told Ava the story and watched her expression change. She was in deep thought.

He uncovered his legs and pulled up his pant legs. There were prominent, identical, pink scars on both.

"Wow," Ava said.

"I was fine then, I'm fine now. Just have to heal."

"Okay."

Danny put his hand on Ava's shoulder and pushed her back so she was lounging next to him again.

"She's beautiful," He thought.

They relaxed in a comfortable silence, both lost in their own minds.

Danny closed his eyes and drifted into a real sleep.

Ava did the same, lying next to Danny.

The last thought she had was, "So, this is what life is supposed to be like."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N I often do time skips in my stories. I did it on this chapter because I doubted anyone wanted to read about an uneventful three weeks of Danny sitting in bed talking to Ava and the team training. The idea threatens to put me to sleep. WARNING: This chapter is fluffier than a five-week-old kitten. Any questions comments or reviews please just let me know. Also I am doing a sequel. I'm almost done with this story. I only have like four more chapters to type. Someone help with the story art please! R&R!**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER11:**

**Three Weeks Later**

"Two days," the doctor announced.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Two days until what?" he asked.

The doctor let out an exasperated sigh. "Teenagers," the man thought. "I wonder if he has even heard half of what I just said."

"Ms. Ayala is there any way you could give Mr. Rand and me a moment."

"Alright," Ava said. She got up off Danny's bed and walked out of the room. As soon as she exited the infirmary, she burst out laughing. That was Danny's doctor, the one that has been taking care of him since _the incident_. The two were not very fond of the man.

He came up and interrupted their conversations at completely random moments. He was also very cryptic. Danny and Ava had made it their little game over the past three weeks Danny has been in the infirmary to anger the man as much as possible. This is not the first time he has asked Ava to leave the room when he was talking.

After a few minutes, the girl began to get bored and turned around to look in the window. She saw that the doctor was walking away from her boyfriend's bed so she walked back in.

Danny's face lit up immediately. Ava had noticed that recently. Every time he looked at her, he looked like the happiest man in the world. In Danny's mind he was.

As soon as Ava made it to the bed, the doctor walked back over with a nurse and a cart of medical supplies.

When the man saw Ava, he rolled his eyes. "Teenagers," he thought. "Fall in love the moment they see each other." He scoffed internally.

"Ms. Ayala, I understand that it may be painful for you two to be separated for even the smallest of moments, but could you please leave for at least five minutes this time?" The doctor said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I believe my agent is fine where she is," said Nick Fury as he walked into the infirmary to check up on Danny.

"I was asking her to leave for modesty's sake. We have to change Mr. Rand's bandages," the doctor tried to explain with innocence.

"You do realize you are trying to preach modesty to a girl who sees and changes in front of four teenage boys at least five times a week. We are beyond modesty at this point," Fury said, his tone final.

Danny and Ava were trying to suppress their laughs as Fury put the doctor in his place.

"Yes, sir."

Ava started to blush as she helped the nurse gingerly take off Danny's shirt. This was a normal routine for her now. This happened at least three times when Ava is with Danny during the day. They had to do this often so infection would not set in the wound. Danny did not let the doctor even try to help with the first part of this painful process. The man was never careful enough. Six new stitches had already been put in because they would rip when he lifted his arms to get the fabric over his head.

Ava blushed every time she helped. Rushing into battle and changing quickly while adrenaline was pumping through your blood stream was one thing. Using a soft touch to remove her boyfriend's shirt was an entirely different one.

Danny always noticed this about his girlfriend. He has learned to watch for it during this process. He loved to watch the way light pink covered her toned skin. It brought a smile to his face.

Ava stepped back and looked at her feet as the nurse and doctor removed the old bandages and placed on new ones.

After they were finished, the nurse gave Danny painkillers and left with the doctor in tow.

Fury started to speak. "So, I'm sure your doctor told you."

"Yes. He told me my stitches come out in a couple of days," Danny said. He snuck a glance at Ava who was standing awkwardly next to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nick also noticed this. "Ayala, I know you don't just stand there for nearly six hours every day," He said with a tone that the two teens did not recognize in their director's voice.

Ava smiled and blushed as she settled down next Danny again. She has been doing that a lot lately, blushing.

Nick continued, "If you're well enough, I will probably let you start training again in about a week. Two before I send you out into the field again."

Danny began to object to the extra weeks in bed but Fury cut him off.

"I don't wanna here it Rand. Two more weeks. Until then Tony Stark has agreed to continue helping out a bit with whatever may come up."

"Okay," Danny responded. "Have you found any trace of her yet?" Danny asked.

Fury started shaking his head. "Not yet. But, we are still looking. I'm putting a lot of my forces on this. There have been a few dead end bank robberies and assaults around the city, but nothing we can clearly link to her."

"Alright."

Nick Fury turned around and began to head for the door. He turned his head around a little, just enough to catch a glimpse of Danny putting his arms around Ava's waist and pulling her closer to his non-injured side.

Nick walked away with a knowing smile. The tone the two did not recognize was one of remembrance and understanding.

* * *

Danny started whispering in Ava's ear. It tickled and made her laugh. Something about two more weeks with nothing to do but look forward to her visits. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ava blushed like mad seeing as Danny was still not wearing a shirt.

She put her hand against his arm and pushed herself away lightly. She picked his shirt up off the end of the bed and carefully helped Danny pull it back on over the bandages. Her knuckles lightly brushed his torso. Again, she blushed, pulling the shirt the rest of the way down and taking away her hands.

Danny smiled at how shy Ava could be.

"You know, you haven't kissed me since the day this happened," Danny pointed out softly.

"It's been three weeks," Ava said, looking into his beautiful green eyes.

Danny pulled her close again and whispered in her ear, "Entirely too long."

Ava pulled back slightly at the words. She felt something stirring deep down inside her. It was something she did not know how to describe. With no knowledge to go on, Ava did what she so desperately wanted to.

She leaned up and whispered in Danny's ear, "I know."

Danny felt exactly how Ava did. The same things were starting to stir deep inside of him also. The feeling was so new.

Finally, Danny slowly lowered his head so his mouth came very close to Ava's.

They both slowly closed their eyes. Then, they shifted just enough so that their lips connected in a soft kiss. Even at the slightest of connections, they both saw fireworks.

Ava and Danny pulled back at the same time, eyes at half-mast. They connected again, but this time they both shifted so they could deepen the kiss. The world began to stop spinning. Gravity and reality and everything that existed were all gone. There was only Ava and Danny.

Everything was different with this one kiss. Everything changed. Gravity no longer held them to the planet. It was each other. They were each other's reasons for existence.

Some people believed that there is no such thing as this. But, these two people, frozen in their own plane of reality, did. With all they are they knew. It was this kiss that brought them to the realization about what was stirring within them both.

They finally needed air and broke the kiss. Danny rested his forehead on Ava's.

"I love you," he whispered.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm posting this at the same time as Chapter 11 and there will be four more after this one today. You get to find out the story of Danny and Ava meeting for the first time. Enjoy! R&R!**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine. Avatar is James Cameron's creation, not mine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER12:**

There was no earth. Life did not exist. It was all a lie. None of this could possibly be real. It was a well-fabricated lie used to trick her into a sense of security. But, that did not matter. It just did not. The only thing that mattered in this moment was the boy sitting right next to her. He was her truth and her reality.

Nothing existed other than them. They were the world and everything in it.

Ava's breathe caught in her throat as she gasped slightly. She was in shock. Everything she thought she knew shifted at those three simple words.

I love you.

At the beginning of it all you have to wonder if people thought such simple words could have such an impact on everything. It was shocking how those three words were the three most important ones a person could ever hear.

Danny's mind was raging. There was a chorus of 'I love you' going through his head. This was the second time he has ever said those words to somebody. The difference between then and now?

Now he knew what love meant. Love meant waiting for that one person to walk through the door just because they make you smile. Love was being together for just a little while and feeling like you have been together for eternity. It was the feeling that came when your hand accidentally grazes the hand of that person. It was the feeling that was ever-present and unceasing. Love was what you felt when you hear that person's name, hear their voice, think about them.

It was the feeling that only that person brought on. Danny thought he knew what love was, and then he met Ava.

Everyone makes mistakes. That is a given. Danny recognized all of his as if they were all marked with a red flag. He knew he had to worry about his, but for now, life was exactly how he wanted it to be.

Ava thought the words over and over again in her head. They echoed and brought on a warm feeling.

All of this went on in a split second. All these thoughts went through their heads before silence even had a moment to settle.

"Oh my Gosh! What do I say? What do I do?" Ava thought frantically.

"What do you feel? What do you want to say to him?" Her inner voice asked.

A smile came to Ava's face. She was exhilarated.

She slowly brought a hand up to Danny's face and cupped his cheek. She slipped her knees underneath her and sat down on her legs so that she was the same height in the bed as Danny.

Ava came close to Danny's ear and whispered, "I thought you would never say it." Then lowered herself again.

"I love you too, Danny."

There was never a stronger medicine. All pain disappeared. Katherine did not and never did exist. Danny was not healing from a stab wound.

"Fear is a strong emotion. Fear of the future and the past. Hope outshines fear. Hope for a better future makes fear go away. But, above all, there is love. Love is hope becoming reality.

We may fear what we have done and what will happen because of that. We will always hope that everything can be better. The key is to make that hope into something real and strong. Love," Danny said softly.

"Who said that," Ava asked, mesmerized by Danny's eyes and words.

"Me."

Danny kissed Ava again. It was strong this time. The soft, subtleness was gone.

Ava responded to the feel of Danny's lips. They deepened the kiss as Ava put her arms around Danny's neck and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

They broke apart for air and smiled.

S.H.I.E.L.D. agents continued to walk around doing their daily duties. A few saw the teenagers through the large window. Danny turned and saw one who had stopped for a moment.

The two started laughing then got caught up in each other's eyes and became silent with matching smiles.

"Let's go," Danny said, getting up and slipping on his tennis shoes and a hoodie.

"Where?" Ava asked while slipping on her shoes and following Danny out the door.

Although he had to stay in the infirmary most of the time, Danny was allowed to come and go as he pleased as long as he was back to get his bandages changed, did not do anything physically stressful, and was back at night by curfew.

Ava caught up to Danny and he put his arm around her waist. Ava smiled. He made her feel like she was walking on a cloud.

"Where are we going?" Ava asked again.

"Nowhere in particular. Just somewhere with a little more privacy."

They walked into the secluded area used for the team and sat down on the couch.

"Where is everyone else?" Danny asked.

"Independent training. I do mine in the mornings now, before I get ready for school," Ava explained. She started to blush again. She had started getting up an hour earlier to do her training so she could spend time with Danny after team training in the evening.

Danny just smiled. He could guess why she did this now.

Ava got up and started a movie. She was pretty sure he has not seen it yet. It was Avatar.

They got comfortable and watched as the movie started.

Danny turned to Ava. "I missed so much didn't I?" He asked. It was more like a statement.

"That doesn't matter. Yeah, you look at things differently because you aren't used to it and you weren't raised around a lot of technology. But, that makes you special. You aren't spoiled and you look at the greater things in life. The big picture. Most guys our age can't pull their eyes away from their phone long enough to make sure they don't run into a pole," Ava said.

"Do you remember what it was like when we first met?" Danny asked.

"Like it was yesterday. I can't believe it has been nearly six months since then. It was hilarious to see your face when we got on the plane in that village."

* * *

_"Ayala."_

_ "Yes, sir?" Ava asked nearly six months ago. She was the first one to join the team. No one else was part of it yet. Sam was at S.H.I.E.L.D. but was not officially part of the team._

_ "You've been here about a month so I'm taking you out on a mission with me. Nothing big. We are gonna fly out to Himalayas. Specifically to a village on the Kunlun Mountain."_

_ Ava looked at the S.H.I.E.L.D. director, Nick Fury, who was telling her all of this. _

_ "What are we doing exactly, sir?" Ava asked._

_ "We're picking up a couple new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits. Now go suit up and meet me in the hangar in twenty. Make sure you pack a bag. We'll be gone for a few days."_

_ Ava was ecstatic. A new recruit! _

_ Thirteen hours later, she was helping land a S.H.I.E.L.D. airplane. They landed softly in the bare field outside of the village, lowered the ramp, and walked off and into the village._

_ Fury was walking quickly with White Tiger in tow. She looked at everything. She could not believe she was here._

_ Fury finally found the door he was looking for and knocked on it. Someone opened the door and lead the pair in._

_ The entire time Ava kept her mask on._

_ An elderly woman looked at her kindly and said, "Deary, you don't have to keep that on. I know it must be getting rather irritating. Also, don't you want some tea and a cookie?"_

_ She spoke in perfect English, which shocked Ava. _

_ Ava looked at Nick Fury for conformation. He nodded his head and she took the mask off. _

_ "Ava, this is Melindra. She is one of our contacts out here in the Himalayas. She has been housing our new recruits since they came out of the city," Fury explained._

_ "What city?" She asked. "I thought they was from this village."_

_ "Not exactly," Melindra responded. "Daniel! Time to go!" She yelled to the back of the little house they were in._

_ "I'll be there in a minute," came the answer in English with a strange accent Ava did not recognize._

_ The woman yelled back, "English Daniel, English, for our guests."_

_ "Yes, ma'am," Then the accent was gone._

_ Ava was completely confused. "Wasn't he speaking English?" She asked._

_ Melindra looked at Fury and said, "You haven't told her anything have you?"_

_ "Not yet. I'm still a bit fuzzy myself. I was going to let Daniel and-"_

_ "That would be best. It is a rather confusing tale," Melindra said, cutting Fury off._

_ Fury was confused. He was here to pick up two new recruits. Daniel Rand and Katherine Malince._

_ "What about Katherine?" Nick asked Melindra in a whisper._

_ "She will not be coming I'm afraid Nick. She changed her mind at the last minute," she explained in hushed tones. "Ask Daniel about it later in private. I don't know everything that happened."_

_ Fury looked at Ava and said, "Change of plans Ava. We will only be taking one new recruit to S.H.I.E.L.D."_

_ "Okay," Ava said._

_ "Daniel!"_

_ "I am ready. I am sorry for keeping you both waiting for so long," came a voice._

_ Ava looked up as a shadow came from the hall. Out stepped a boy about Ava's age. _

_ "Wow," Ava immediately thought. "He's sorta gorgeous."_

_ He had slightly tanned skin and was an inch or two taller than Ava was. He had dirty blonde hair that stopped about an inch above his shoulders. He had incredible muscles for a boy his age. This boy's most shocking feature though was his eyes. They were a bright green. They reminded Ava of the palm branches she was so fond of back in Puerto Rico. _

_ She was broken out of her trance by Nick Fury's voice. "Ava, this is Daniel Rand," he said. He smiled at the girl. He knew that look she had in her eyes. _

_ The name sparked a little something in the back of her mind. She knew that name. _

_ "Hello, Ava. You may call me Danny if you want to," he said slowly as he extended his hand out to the girl._

_ Ava took his hand and continued to think. "Ava Ayala," she responded. "A.K.A. White Tiger."_

_ Danny's face contorted as he thought for a second. He had no clue what A.K.A. stood for. Finally, he gave up and looked at Melindra for help._

_ "It means `Also known as' Daniel. _

_ "Oh. I apologize for my English. It has been… ten years I believe," he said looking at Melindra again. She nodded her head at the number. _

_ "Oh, it's fine. Mine's a little fuzzy sometimes too," Ava said._

_ "Where are you from?" Danny asked._

_ "Puerto Rico."_

_ Ava was still thinking hard. She was not going to give up until she remembered where she had heard his name and seen his face before. Then it hit her. She was amazed she remembered. It was just a little blip from her childhood._

_ "Oh, I know where I've seen you before!" She said, excited._

_ "Where?" Danny asked sort of confused. He had never met this girl in his life. _

_ "Ten years ago, Wendell, Heather, and Daniel `Danny' Rand went missing. It was global news. Is that you?" Ava asked._

_ "Yes, it is me. What else did they say?"_

_ "The bodies of Heather and Wendell Rand were found and buried. But, Daniel was never found. Everyone thinks you're dead. There was a memorial service in New York City. There is a memorial outside of the Rand Corp. Building."_

_ "Well, here I am," Danny said with a small smile._

_ Ava laughed at his little joke._

_ "I'm sorry, but we have to go," Fury said to the group._

_ Melindra went over to Danny and gave him a hug. "Good luck," she whispered._

_ "I am going to need it. Thank you so much for your hospitality."_

_ "Thank you," Ava said._

_ Nick Fury walked out the door. Ava let Danny go ahead of her and then walked out._

_ Ava noticed Danny carried one small bag that was not full. _

_ Danny saw the plane and his eyes widened. _

_ After they were all on, he looked at everything, taking it all in. _

_ "Something wrong, Danny?" Ava asked, taking out her phone._

_ "No. What is that?"_

_ "My phone?"_

_ "May I see it?"_

_ "Sure. Here," Ava said, handing Danny her phone._

_ "A cellular phone?" He asked. _

_ "Yeah, do you have one?" Ava asked started to get confused again. It was just a phone. It was older too. She was in need of an upgrade._

_ "No, I do not. We did not have these where I come from."_

_ Nick Fury put in the coordinates and walked to where Ava was showing Danny how to use a cell phone._

_ "I think we need to talk, He said. " First of all, if it's easier, for now, Danny you don't have to speak English. I think that will save us a lot of time."_

_ "Thanks," Danny said. When he said this Ava noticed that his strange accent had returned._

_ "I ask that you try your best when we get to New York to learn English. You will have a speech coach like the one Ava does. Not all words translate right into English," Nick said._

_ "I know."_

_ Ava was dumbfounded. "I don't get what's going on at all," she said._

_ Danny started to laugh. "It's a long story. Let's start with the basics. Have you ever heard about the fabled city of K'un-Lun?" He asked Ava._

_ "Yeah, I learned about it when I was studying Asian culture and myths."_

_ "Good, that will make this a lot easier to explain then. Tell me what you know about it."_

_ "It's one of the seven capital cities of heaven. It's supposedly on a separate plain of existence like Asguard. Most people don't believe in its existence though. Every ten years a magical gateway to Earth is formed so Earthlings can cross over if they know where to look and K'un-Lunians can pass over onto Earth. But, there is supposedly a way to get between the two every day. A machine. And every 88 years the seven cities line up and have a battle between their immortal weapons. The winner gets the right to connect with the Earth more often. It's also where the Jade Tiger Amulets are rumored to originate from," Ava explained quickly, her hand darting to her waist where the amulets lay attached to her waistband. _

_ "Wow, I'm impressed. Just out of curiosity, do you know what the immortal weapons are? Like their titles," Danny asked, a smile growing on his face as Ava began to answer._

_ "Yeah. The most recent stories say Tiger's Beautiful Daughter, Fat Cobra, Bride of Nine Spiders, Dog Brother Number One, King of Orphans, The Silver Serpent, and The Iron Fist," Ava said quickly. "The Iron Fist is the immortal weapon from K'un-Lun."_

_ Danny's smile widened at the quickly recited names. "Ava," he said. "I am The Iron Fist. Everyone you just listed excluding The Silver Serpent are some of my closest friends."_

_ Ava's jaw dropped. "The next thing you are going to tell me it that magic is real."_

_ "It is. Magic is the reason K'un-Lun exists."_

_ Ava sunk back in her chair. "Wow, this is just… Wow."_

_ Danny and Nick Fury started laughing. _

"_That's what I said," Fury explained._

"_So, is the myth about the language of K'un-Lun also true?"_

"_Yes. That's what I'm speaking in right now. I'm not used to using English anymore and don't use the right words or talk too proper. The language of K'un-Lun also has magical qualities. When it is spoken or written down, it sounds and appears to be in the listener or reader's native tongue. In turn, the people that speak this language can comprehend and speak all other human languages," Danny said. _

"_How did you get into K'un-Lun?" Ava asked. _

"_My father grew up there and left when the Iron Fist before me did. He was his apprentice. Eventually he settled down with all the money my predecessor left him. He got married and started Rand Corp. I was born in New York into a family with too much money. My father had been searching for K'un-Lun for years. He wanted to raise me there. After the terrorist attacks on September 11, 2001, he wanted to get out of the chaos. We left the following year with my father's business partner. He ended up pushing my father off a cliff so he could take over the business. My mother and I wandered through the mountains that night. Finally, we got lucky and found the gate. A pack of wolves attacked. She sacrificed herself for me. I was taken in and raised by my Kung Fu master. I trained for years. When I was sixteen, I became the Iron Fist."_

"_That is amazing," Ava said after the shock wore off from the story. _

_Danny looked at Ava. She was obviously Latina. She had darker skin. Her hair was long and matched the shade of her eyes, brown with hints of gold._

_She was beautiful. But, Danny could not think like that anymore. He cannot get involved with anyone else. Last time was his fault and now she was set loose on the world. _

"_Well, you two get to know each other and get some rest," Fury said, standing and walking toward the plane controls. "He's all yours Ayala."_

"_Excuse me?" Ava said, taken aback. _

"_Iron Fist is the new member of your team. You get to help train him. Also, you get to take him shopping. I don't have the agents to send out to teach him everything. That is your job. Any questions you may have, Danny, you can ask Ava." _

_The two teenagers looked at each other a smiled. This will be an interesting task._

* * *

Ava and Danny were laughing as the told the story they both remembered so well.

"It was actually kinda fun teaching about all the random little things. You would ask the most random questions. Remember when you asked me to show you how to use the microwave?" Ava said through her laughter.

"Yeah, we ended up having to get a new one. That wasn't my fault though. I grew up with home cooked meals every night. In K'un-Lun if I wanted the see in the dark I best be carrying a candle. We had no electricity," Danny explained. "I lost touch with everything."

"At least you're here now," Ava said.

Danny smiled and leaned closer to Ava.

"I wouldn't change it for the world."

He pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked into them. Carefully because of his stitches, he pulled Ava into his lap so that she was at equal height with him.

Ava started to giggle as he nuzzled her neck.

Danny gave her light kiss right under her ear. Her hair smelled like coconut and her perfume reminded him of a honeysuckle bush.

Ava shivered at his touch. It was a good kind of shiver.

Danny looked Ava in the eyes and kissed her on the lips. They both closed their eyes and took in the feeling. They pulled back at the same time. Danny cupped Ava's face and kissed her deeply. Ava slipped her arms around his neck and Danny wrapped his arms firmly around her waist.

Ava was the first to pull back. She wiped a small amount of clear lip-gloss off Danny's cheek. He smiled when she did this.

Ava leaned in and kissed him again. She started to shift in Danny's embrace so her legs were more on the couch.

Danny smiled under her lips and moved one arm to set Ava down on the couch so she was leaning back against the armrest and her legs were thrown carelessly over his lap.

Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise coming from her wrist. Ava hit a button and Sam's voice came through. There was no picture yet. She did not show where she was in case this was something minor.

"Nova to Tiger. Repeat, Nova to Tiger," Sam yelled into the communicator. Ava was alarmed at the panic in his voice. She hit another button and saw his face. He was wearing his Nova helmet and flying around, doing his best to avoid streaks that were flying through the sky.

"Tiger. Nova, what's wrong?"

"Code Black. Threat Level Alpha. Shot to Kill." Then a streak hit the screen, cutting off visual, then sound. The last thing Ava heard was Nova cursing as the communicator on his wrist was hit.

Danny watched as Ava quickly jumped up and began to change. She was in panic mode. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She did not even remember Danny was in the room. She pulled off her dress and put on her white tiger top and bottoms.

She was finished before Danny could even ask her what that means.

"Ava," he said.

"What?" she responded, remembering he was in the room.

"What did that mean?"

"You don't want to know," was her hurried response.

Danny got up off the couch and followed Ava out the door to the exit of the helicarrier.

"Ava," he said, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around in the middle of the hall. "What did that mean?"

Ava thought about it for a second then stood on her tiptoes and gave Danny a light kiss. She started walking again.

She was explaining on her way to the drop off. "Threat Level Alpha means very dangerous villain. Code Black means most wanted villain spotted. Shot to Kill means to take down using every means necessary. Even killing."

They made it to the drop off and Ava hit the button to open an exit.

She turned to Danny while she was waiting for it to open. She gave him one last kiss before pulling her mask on.

"Most wanted," Danny repeated. Then he understood why the order would be Shoot to Kill. "Oh, no."

"Katherine is back. And she isn't getting away this time. No matter what we have to do. I'm sorry."

Then Ava dropped down out of the helicarrier and activated a glider on her back.

Danny watched Ava as she flew out to the coordinates. Then he said, "Please, save me the trouble of killing her myself."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Finally! Here is what I was personally waiting for. Ava versus Ketherine! Hope you all enjoy as much as I did. R&R**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER13:**

Ava was going as fast as she possibly could. It is not often Sam is that nervous. He is so cool under fire all the time.

She arrived at the coordinates soon after she landed in the city. The fight was going on in the middle of an alley. Ava saw her teammates back to back in a circle. They have been training for three weeks for this fight. The only issue is Ava does not see Katherine.

Ava jumped down from the low building she was standing on and walked up with her hands up. It was dark and she was afraid they would start attacking if she looked ready to fight.

"It's me. Where is she?" Ava whispered, joining the circle.

"We don't know where she went. She isn't gone though. We know that. We think she was waiting for something," Spider Man responded quietly.

"She was holding back," Nova explained. "I think she was waiting for you."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because she saw me trying to get a message through to you. She was about to attack when she heard me say Tiger. Then she lowered her knife. I got the message through then she ruined my communicator," Nova explained. They were all keeping their voices down. They were afraid _she_ would hear them.

Ava looked at the three boys standing around her. She could not see anything in this darkness.

"What makes you think she was holding back?"

"All we got were minor scratches, cuts, and bruises. Nothing serious. And, if what Iron Fist says is true, she kills you if she means to," Power Man explained. "I think she was trying to tire us out. What doesn't make sense is why. What would she want from you Ava?

"Nothing I can think of," she responded.

That is when the first attack started. There was a blur of black and purple, then knives were being thrown one after another at incredible speeds.

No one could see where they were coming from. All they could do was dodge them the best they could.

"Miss me boys?" Katherine asked.

They all looked up to see her standing on the same rooftop Ava jumped down from. It was not very high up. 20 feet at the most.

"Oh, I see Ava has joined the party. What a pleasant surprise," Katherine drawled.

White Tiger was taken aback. She had no clue how this girl knew her real name.

"Now, the fun can start," she said.

Katherine jumped down from the rooftop and began to walk around the group, measuring each of their strengths and weaknesses.

"Good to see your head healed. So, where is Daniel tonight?" The girl with purple eyes asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," White Tiger threw at her.

"Oh, don't pretend Ava. I know exactly where I hit him. He is dead," she said.

Ava smiled under her mask. She finally had the upper hand. All she had to do was play this up until they could take her down.

"Fine, you caught me. Iron Fist is dead. He has been for three weeks."

Ava watched as something peculiar happened. Katherine's eyes switched into an ocean blue color.

"He's dead?" she asked, almost shocked.

"Yes, you killed him," White Tiger responded.

"No. No, he can't be. I didn't mean to. That hit shouldn't have even come close to his major organs."

Ava was more confused than she thought was possible.

Katherine suddenly smiled. "You're bluffing, aren't you? Don't lie to me Ava. I can tell when you lie." Her eyes then changed back to purple.

The opportunity could not have been more perfect. Nova flew behind Katherine without her noticing.

He aimed his shot perfectly then noticed one flaw. The impact could cause the knife in Katherine's hand to hit White Tiger.

White Tiger saw what Nova was doing and knew what the risk was.

Slowly, she nodded her head just enough for Nova to get the message.

He charged his bolts then launched it right at Katherine.

She was too fast though, and so was White Tiger.

Both girls were out of the line of fire instantly. The blue ball of energy hit Power Man in the back, throwing him into a wall.

Nova cursed loudly and flew to help his friend.

"I'll be fine. Just go help everyone else," Power Man said. Then four knives pinned him against the wall.

Energy beams, knives, and webs were flying everywhere. Somewhere in the midst of all the chaos, White Tiger was going hand to hand against Katherine.

They matched each other hit for hit. Neither was using any weapons on the other. It was based purely on skill and strength. The two girls were equally matched when it came to both.

At some point Nova and Spider Man were both hit by flying knives throwing both heroes against brick walls. They both passed out, suspended nearly three feet off the ground. Now it was only the two teenage girls going against each other.

White Tiger got a hold on Katherine's wrist and flipped her.

"Nice technique, Ava," Katherine complemented.

"What game are you playing at?"

"Not a game Ava. I don't actually want to do this right now. Trust me; I might actually like you had the circumstances been better."

"I still wouldn't like you."

"Eh, I figured you would say that. I was lying truthfully. Just like the new girlfriend doesn't like the ex, the ex doesn't like the new one. That's why this will be a lot of fun for me."

Katherine kicked her foot out and pushed White Tiger to the ground and twisted her arm behind her head.

"How do you know about that?" White Tiger asked through gritted teeth.

"Ava, my dear, I know much more than you think I do."

White Tiger managed to get the upper hand and landed on her feet again. Suddenly, two knives trapped her arms against the wall behind her.

"This is the second time you have pinned me against a wall in under a month."

"Yeah, it is. You're just such an easy target," Katherine said, getting slowly closer to White Tiger. "So, weak." One of Ava's clawed gloves is pulled off. "So, vulnerable." White Tiger receives a blow to her face. She felt her nose staring to bleed. She reached for the bottom of Ava's mask and pulled it off. "So, breakable."

Ava spit blood at Katherine.

"Wow," Katherine said, wiping off her face. "You really want to get me angry don't you? You know Ava, I don't think you want to see me get ugly."

"You can get uglier?" Ava asked with biting sarcasm.

"Oh, low blow. That's low even for you."

Katherine walked back over to Ava. Ava was getting desperate. She was not going to live through the night if she could not get herself out of this.

As Katherine came closer, Ava finally found the perfect opening. She brought her legs up and out, hitting Katherine square in the chest. Ava pulled herself free from her restraints. The sleeves of her costume ripped off all the way to the shoulder on both arms.

Ava landed perfectly on one knee. She raised her head and looked Katherine straight in the eyes. Ava looked down at her gloved hand. Slowly she stood.

Katherine looked up at Ava and saw the fierce look in her eyes.

Katherine did her best to try to sit up, but Ava put a foot down on her chest.

"Not this time," Ava whispered at the girl.

Ava raised one of her clawed hands and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry."

The claw came down with incredible force. Katherine could not think. All she did was react. She flipped over causing Ava to lose her balance and fall to the pavement.

Katherine scrambled to get one of her knives unsheathed. She was running dangerously low. She had used too many up distracting the boys. Ava was regaining balance.

Blue eyes met brown as Katherine launched the single knife at Ava. It grazed her head. The impact from the slightest of contact sent Ava to the ground. There was a horrible cracking noise. Then Katherine picked up her knife walked over to Ava.

"No, Ava. I'm sorry." She crouched down beside the unconscious girl. She used the knife to cut something then ran off into the night.

The entire team was unconscious. Three boys were up against walls. The only girl was lying in the middle of an alley. Her face was bloody. Her shirt had no sleeves. The girl had only one glove on. Her mask was missing. Her white spandex pants had holes in them and they were stained with blood, dirt, and gravel. The band that connected the pants to the top was gone. Along with it was her most prized possession. The Jade Tiger Amulets were gone, now in the hands of a mad woman.

Ava Ayala was just that now, Ava Ayala. White Tiger was no more.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N There is a random little appearance of Iron Man but not much is said by him. He's just there for it to make a little more sense and show that he really is helping S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER14:**

"Find them. I want those agents in here and I want them now." Fury was frantic. He was alerted about the threat and he knew who was going out. That had been half an hour ago.

"Sir, all the communicators have been damaged. We can't get a signal from one of these. They are too scrambled," someone working at a computer reported.

"Try and get a lock on the Jade Tiger Amulets." When the heroes joined the team, they had tracking devices planted into their individual costume elements. Something they would always have in battle.

"No signal sir. "

"The Nova helmet, anything. Just get them in here."

"We have a lock on the helmet sir."

"Good, send in some agents to pick them up."

"I'm going too Nick," Iron Man said, coming up behind Fury.

"Alright. Now move it people."

* * *

The alley was silent. Nothing was moving.

Suddenly, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came rushing in and surrounding the downed heroes.

Iron Man landed right next to Ava.

All of the boys were beginning to regain consciousness and were being helped to their feet by agent.

Tony looked around the area. There were blackened areas everywhere, probably from Nova's energy blasts. There were also large amount of webbing and knives scattered everywhere. Part of the short building was coming down.

"Alright," Iron Man said. "Contact Damage Control and let's get these kids outta here."

He bent down and scooped Ava up. Her skull was cracked. Tony saw the blood and knew the girl needed immediate attention. "Help the guys. I have to get her up to the helicarrier, and fast."

Iron Man closed his mask and flew towards the helicarrier, careful to support Ava's head.

* * *

Tony got inside the helicarrier and sent a message to Nick Fury. Then he ran as fast as he could towards the infirmary. This girl was not going to make it if the pressure in her head was not released.

Tony pushed his back against the large double doors and ran up to the nearest doctor.

"Her skull is cracked. Brain is most likely under pressure. It's been approximately 10 minutes," he said quickly.

The doctor dropped the bandages in his hand and started shouting orders into a communicator. There was a flood of people coming into the room. Tony gently placed Ava down on the gurney brought to him. The doctors and nurses ran off with the girl into the O.R.

As soon as everyone was clear, Tony saw whom the doctor had been attending to.

In the bed sat a shirtless half-bandaged Iron Fist.

"Was that-" the boy began.

"Yeah, it was her, kid."

* * *

The entire team minus Ava was sitting in the infirmary. They were all battered and bruised in some way. About an hour after going in the O.R. Ava was wheeled into the infirmary in a hospital gown.

"She should come to in a little while guys. Try to get some rest. All of you are pretty beaten up," the doctor said.

They all sat there silently looking at their teammate.

"I'm going to kill her," Danny finally said.

Everyone looked at him with various degrees of shock on their faces.

"As soon as I get out of this helicarrier I'm going to take Katherine down with or without help. This ends here. It's over. I don't care what she does to me. But, no one touches my family," he declared.

"Are you guys in or out?"

They all stood and walked to where Danny was sitting by Ava's bedside, holding her hand.

They all put their hands over his and Ava's. "Together," they said in unison.

Danny stood and turned Ava's head so he could clearly see where the crack would be had it not been wrapped.

He started breathing slowly as his fist began to glow. He laid it over the wound and placed the other hand over the glowing one.

Danny focused he chi and felt the energy concentrate on the injury. When he was sure the work was done, Danny removed his hands and resumed his previous position.

Ava's eyelids began to flutter as she woke up from the artificial sleep she had been in moments before.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked sitting up.

Danny stood and supported her back as she fought waves of dizziness.

"We'll explain in a minute. Right now the doctor wants to see you," Danny explained softly.

Sam walked over to the doctor in the corner and let him know Ava was awake. It was the same doctor that had been treating Danny in the past weeks.

The two walked over. The doctor pulled out a small flash light and looked into both of Ava's eyes.

"Follow my finger with your eyes please," he said as he slowly moved a finger in front of her face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, hold up two fingers.

"Two," Ava said groggily.

"Good. Hold still." The doctor reached behind her head and lightly felt through the bandages for the wound. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Ms. Ayala, can you sit on the side of the bed and look at your toes please?"

Danny helped Ava shift into the position a held both of her hands.

The doctor carefully removed the bandages around Ava's head and nearly jumped out of skin at what he found.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"It's healed," the doctor said.

Danny started to chuckle at the findings.

"Something funny Mr. Rand?"

"I probably should have mentioned that I have my strength back, and in turn, my abilities."

"And that means?"

"Chi is a healing power doctor. For both myself and whoever I choose to heal."

"You two have been trying to mess with me since the day we met haven't you?" he asked.

Ava laughed as she lifted her head and looked at the doctor. "Just a little," she said.

"Teenagers," the man thought, walking away.

"So, what happened?" Ava asked again.

"What's the last thing you remember," Peter asked her.

"I remember fighting with Katherine," Ava said, closing her eyes. "I got down from where she pinned me. It ripped off my sleeves. I didn't have my mask on and my nose was bleeding," Ava touched her sore nose.

"Don't worry, it's not broken," Danny reassured her.

"Good. I was also only wearing one glove. We fought some more. I was about to kill her. I had my claws ready but she flipped over and I missed. Then I was knocked over. Katherine got a knife out right before I could strike again. The last thing I can remember was the knife hitting my head and hitting the pavement. I'm pretty sure that's what broke my skull."

Danny raised his hand to the light cut on Ava's head. It was not deep and not very serious.

"I blacked out after that."

"Ava, we need to tell you something," Danny said gently.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but Katherine took the amulets after you went down."

"What?" Ava said with a gasp.

"We think that's why she was waiting for you. It's what she was after," Luke explained.

"This isn't happening," Ava said.

"We're sorry we couldn't do anything," Peter said.

"We have to get them back. We have to," Ava said quickly.

"Listen, Ava. You need to relax. We'll get them back as soon as we can. I'm gonna see if Fury will clear me later this week. If he does, I'll go out myself to look. It's not like I have to go to school. Everyone thinks I have mono. We aren't going to stop until we find them. I know how much they meant to you," Danny said.

"Yeah, we know that's where your powers come from," Sam said.

"I don't think you all understand. This isn't about my powers even though it would be nice to have them so I'm not a total disgrace to the White Tiger line. Those amulets are from K'un-Lun. That's what gives them the properties to give the owner powers, magic. There are three separate ones. They were originally kept apart because when they are together the power is incredible. My brother was the first person to ever combine all three after he slowly accumulated them over the years from their protectors. If only one was kept on too long the user would become obsessed and overwhelmed with power. Now imagine what could happen with three. He learned how to control the power.

That's the reason he was murdered. Someone wanted the amulets. My niece got them before anyone else could though. Then, being the youngest in my entire family, she passed them down to me.

Only somebody without any special abilities could control them. Just think about what could happen with that kind of magic and power mixed with Katherine's powers. The results would be-"

"Devastating," Danny finished.

"Wow, Ava. We had no clue what you had to deal with," Peter said with an apologetic look.

"It's fine. But that's the reason I can be set off so easily. I'm not used to it yet. It's barely been eight months since I started training with them. Have you ever noticed how I'm only really mean when I'm in my White Tiger costume?"

There was a slight murmur coming of recognition coming from the group. They all started to laugh, even Ava. Only they could make a joke at such a time.

"And now a homicidal maniac has three of the most powerful magical objects on the planet," Danny said.

"Pretty much," Ava responded.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but, I'm getting pizza," Sam announced.

Ava rolled her eyes. That was a mistake. She placed her hand flat down on the bed as the room began to spin. Danny grabbed her arm to stabilize her. "What's wrong," he asked, carefully pushing her back against the pillows.

"The room is spinning and I have a killer headache all of a sudden," she answered.

"It's probably the concussion. I don't have enough strength to heal internal wounds right now. I haven't been able to meditate for nearly a month," Danny explained. "I can take care of that in a few days though."

"I'll order a couple pizzas then bring them back here," Sam said, walking out of the room while dialing the pizza place.

Ava lay against the bed then realized what she was wearing. She looked at Danny and said, "Can you come with me to my room? I want real clothes and doubt I can make it by myself."

"I can just go if you want," he offered.

"No, I don't wanna just sit here. Peter can you hand me that robe please?"

"Sure."

Ava slipped the robe on and hopped off the bed. She found house shoes waiting for her on the floor.

Danny wrapped his arm securely around Ava's waist.

Luke and Peter got up and followed the two to the team's lounging area.

Danny and Ava walked into her room. Danny walked her to the bad and sat her down slowly.

"That was an interesting experiment," Danny said. On the way there Ava kept tripping. Danny had to catch her more than twice.

"I'm really dizzy. Sorry."

Danny looked at his girlfriend and said, "It's fine," with a laugh. "I'll be right outside if you need me." Then he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ava wobbly got to her feet and began to search through her drawers. She finally settled on a cami, sweatshirt, yoga pants, and boots.

She sat down on the bed and started to dress.

Ava pulled on her boots and stood up to pull on her sweatshirt. Then she hit the floor hard.

"Ava?" Danny called.

Waves of nausea hit her like bricks. Danny came into her room followed closely by Peter and Luke as she lost everything in her stomach in her garbage can. Danny came up behind her and pulled her hair out of her face.

Ava finally sat back on her heels and looked at Danny. "Urgh, you guys shouldn't have to see me like this," she said as she got to her feet and went to the bathroom to rinse her mouth.

"Ava, you have a major concussion. It doesn't matter that you got sick. Peter and I were about to make bets on how long you could stay on your feet," Luke said.

She walked out of the bathroom and gave both Luke and Peter death glares. "Thank you for your confidence."

Ava slowly walked to her bed and picked up her sweatshirt. "See? I'm fine," she said while pulling it over her head. She started to walk out the door but soon met the floor again.

"How's that working for you Ava?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Fine, you guys win. I can't do it."

"Come here," Danny said, going to pick her up.

"Yo, Danny stop," Luke said. "You can't pick her up, man. Two days, remember?"

The boy sighed and watched as Peter carefully picked Ava up off the floor and walked out of the room.

Danny and Luke followed.

"This is going to be a long two days," Danny thought.

* * *

Nick Fury walked into the infirmary to see Luke, Peter, and Sam eating Pizza while sitting around Ava's bed. Danny was sitting at her bedside, holding her hand, and rubbing circles into the back of it with his thumb.

"How are you feeling, Ava?" Fury asked.

"When I stand up or try to eat I vomit. So, not the best," she responded with a hint of sarcasm.

Fury laughed a little. "Well, at least your head is alright. Just try to stay off your feet until you're better. Two injured agents are enough. Get another head injury like that and I'll be forced to take you out for a while," Nick said. "So, what happened?"

The four team members that were at the fight told the story, not missing a detail.

"You're telling me she knew who you are, Ava?" he asked.

"Yeah, and she also knew… other details about my life currently," Ava said, avoiding saying `I'm dating her ex-boyfriend'.

Fury thought for a second then understood what she meant. "Oh. Well, there has to be some explanation for this. I want you five scanned for trackers, audio, and video transmitters. And Ava, we will get the amulets back."

"Thanks."

* * *

Later that day all five of the team members were scanned for micro trackers and things of the sort. Everyone but Danny came back positive.

Danny was lying in the infirmary bed next to Ava that night. They were talking.

"It's probably because she thought I was dead or dying," Danny said.

"Probably," Ava said.

"I'm going to handle this. Two days. All I have to wait is two days then I'm going to find her."

"You know what Danny?" Ava asked.

"What?"

"I really don't like your ex-girlfriend," she said laughing. Her head was pounding.

Danny started laughing at the statement. He looked at Ava and pressed his lips to the cut on her head.

"You know Ava, I don't either."

He looked at her as she began to doze off. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." Then Ava was asleep.

Danny lay there and looked at the girl lying next to him. She looked so young in her sleep. He smiled as she lightly snored and he rubbed circles into her hand.

He was deep in thought at the innocent sight of his girlfriend sleeping.

At one point, he would have sworn that he was in love. It felt so real. Then, he met Ava and everything changed. Now, Danny realizes he never knew what love was. He also realizes he will do anything to protect whom he loves.

"I will kill Katherine Malince."


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N This is like a huge game changing chapter. You finally firgure it all out. Hope you like. R&R**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER15:**

Ava felt better today. She was on her feet and walking around without any issues. Right now, she had a mission.

Today is the Danny finally gets his stitches out and is hoping to be cleared for missions.

Since the day Danny told Ava about his history with Katherine she thought there was something missing in the story. Something that Danny did not realize or maybe was not telling. It could be any detail he thought might be unimportant.

Today, Ava finally figured it out and she was telling Fury.

She walked into the control room and found Fury right where she thought he would be.

Nick saw her and said, "Ayala, What are you doing out of bed?"

Ava walked up to him. "I need to tell you something. It's about Katherine."

Fury walked with her into a conference room and sat down on a table. "So, what do you need to tell me?"

"Ever since Danny told me those stories about what happened with Katherine I thought there was something that was missing. A small detail that caused her to change."

"What kind of detail?"

"Well, he mentioned something about a woman named Margret but no one ever asked who she was. I think she is connected to all of this somehow. Danny isn't telling us something. I don't think he thinks it's important," Ava explained.

"I see what you mean, but how can an average criminal be linked to all of this? It seems like all we are dealing with is a highly trained, enhanced, power-hungry, killer. We've seen this sort of thing before," Fury said. He was starting to think Ava was thinking too deeply into all of this.

"Danny said that they searched for her for months before they finally found and arrested Margret. How hard could it be to find a wanted criminal in a small city with no way out of it? I think she had powers too. I'm just guessing, but how could she hide for so long without some sort of way to hide?"

"I see your point Ava, but what you are suggesting is completely impossible," Fury finally said.

"They also said that there was no such thing as magic and that Daniel Rand was dead. I'm not reaching that far."

"What proof do you have?"

"Whenever I said something to her that brought up a memory her eyes changed colors. They started out as an unnatural, vivid purple. Whenever they changed, they changed into blue," Ava explained.

Nick crossed his arms and looked down at the floor with his one good eye. Katherine was supposed to join the team when Danny did. There was a file on her, so he knew that Katherine's eyes were blue.

"So, you really think that-"

"Yes," Ava interrupted. "I think Katherine is being controlled by Margret."

* * *

Fury was angry to put it in the kindest. He was talking to Danny in the briefing room. All five heroes were sitting around the table in costume without masks, helmet, or glasses other than Ava. She was in her civilian clothes. It is not like Fury was going to let her go out unarmed or untrained with a weapon.

"So, you are telling me you didn't tell me everything?" Nick asked the boy.

Danny looked down at the table like a guilty five-year-old. "No, sir, I didn't. The rest was completely irrelevant."

Fury sighed. He could not be angry right now. Right now, he had to concentrate on getting every bit of information he can about this mysterious girl.

"Who is Margret? This time tell us everything from the beginning."

"Margret is about 48 years old. She was born in K'un-Lun and had powers," Danny began.

"What kind of powers?" Ava asked.

Danny sighed. "She was incredibly fast and had impeccable accuracy with weapons. She had an inner chi she could translate into objects. She was also a powerful empath who could tone down emotions with a touch and feel other peoples' emotions at will. Margret was an incredible fighter who could anticipate your every move. She also had the ability to manipulate peoples' minds."

The entire room was silent. Sam was the one to finally break the silence. "And you thought this was unimportant? Dude, she can control people!"

"She had to connect with them on a deep emotional level. That's why I didn't worry about it. There is also evidence she is dead. She supposedly tried to escape K'un-Lun the night the portal to earth was open. Locals in the village I was in said they found a woman dead when they went hunting. Wolf attack, so the body was unrecognizable. What could be identified matched my description."

No one had anything to say so Danny continued. "When Katherine was four weeks old she was left on the steps to the training school. Lei Kung found her the next morning with a note attached to the basket telling her name and about her powers as an empath. No one knew where she came from. Even though there was a last name on the paper it didn't match anyone else's in K'un-Lun. It was made up but Lei Kung kept it anyway. Later on her powers showed themselves more and more. Lei Kung was suspicious about where she came from but never brought it up to anyone.

After Margret was caught after months of us chasing her Katherine occasionally visited her but never became close to her or let Margret get to her. She was smarter than that. I never thought she could be under Margret's control." Danny put his head in his hands.

"I really screwed up this time," He said, raising his head again.

Ava reached under the table, grabbed Danny's hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"So, now we have two crazy people running through the city," Sam summarized.

"Not exactly," Danny said. "Katherine isn't crazy. She's just being controlled. Margret on the other hand is most definitely insane," he explained. "You'd have to be to use your-" Danny whispered to himself, slowly trailing off.

"What?" Luke asked.

Danny looked at his friends sitting around the table and finally said, "You'd have to be to use your daughter like that in such a sadistic little game."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N I try to include a lot of outside information about Danny and his past. Let me know if you don't understand something. I'd be happy to explain. R&R**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.** Anything and Everything Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**CHAPTER16:**

**Five Days Later**

Everything was silent. Everybody on the helicarrier was in bed, fast asleep.

Danny was lying peacefully in his bed in his room. It has been five days since the team figured out that Katherine was under the control of her mother, Margret Leanne. Everything had been quiet. There was no sign of either of the two women. They were staying in the shadows.

Everyone on this mission was tense every day. There was an ever-present threat of a new attack. They were not prepared to take anymore major injuries.

Ava was slowly adjusting to her new life without powers. Fury had agents working with her everyday with weapons and new combat techniques she can use without relying on the extra agility she got from her powers. She got frustrated easily. She was used to being able to flip over everything, dodge whatever is coming her way, and always landing on her feet. She has more bruises than she can count from her new training.

Danny tries to help as often as he can. He does his best to spend as much time as he can with Ava. She was having issues adjusting. She was skilled, putting it lightly, but anyone would have complications while trying to relearn how to fight, but this time without powers to fall back on.

Now, only Luke, Sam, and Peter went to school. Fury refuses to let Ava off the helicarrier until he is positive she can protect herself without claws and fancy fighting styles only the White Tiger possesses. She is a target right now.

Ava and Danny do not have any issues with this arrangement. They trained during the days and did whatever work they may have from school. The only bad thing is Ava's excuse for not going to school. Everyone at her school, except for her fellow heroes, thinks she has mono. Coincidentally, they also think Danny has that same illness.

"That's one way to let everyone know we're together," she had said sarcastically to Coulsen when he told her this.

Danny's eyelids began to flutter as he entered a dream.

* * *

_He is slouching on the couch in the team's small living room. He is asleep. _

_Ava is sitting next to him on the couch. She is curled up against him, also asleep._

_They are wrapped in a large blanket. The television is on. _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _is playing. _

_Danny slowly begins to wake while still in the dream. He carefully sits up so as not to disrupt Ava. Then he notices a shadow in the corner. Out steps Katherine, wearing simple clothes._

_Danny softly gasps. He knows this is all a dream but cannot wake up._

_Katherine spoke. "Stop, Daniel. You can't wake up."_

_Danny stops trying to focus as she says this. "You're dream walking, aren't you?" he asks._

"_Of course I am, Daniel. This is the only way I could talk to you with literally no one listening."_

"_You mean Margret?"_

"_Yes," Katherine answers, looking at her bare feet._

"_Why didn't you tell me when you had the chance?" Danny asks._

"_I couldn't. She wouldn't allow it."_

"_Katherine, what happened?"_

"_I made a bad choice. I let Margret get to me. I showed her my weaknesses in all those times I would let my anger show. Eventually she took hold. At first, I could break out of it and I sometimes still can. That's why I stabbed you. She made me. I had no choice. I had to submit. My will was no longer my own." Katherine explains. "It wasn't until I thought I truly killed you that I broke free. Those occurrences don't come often anymore. Margret has finally gotten what she wanted. An obedient daughter."_

_Danny sees the pained look on Katherine's face but forces himself not to care. "Did you really think I was dead?" he asks._

"_Yes. I was positive I had pierced an organ."_

"_Wow, you're losing your touch. The Katherine I knew wouldn't have missed."_

_Katherine laughs at this. "When Margret has her hold in me and makes me do things I can only use her powers. I was always better at handling my powers than she could hers. I'm faster, more accurate."_

_Katherine suddenly grabs her head._

"_What's wrong?" Danny asks._

"_It's nothing. Margret thinks I'm asleep. I'm having issues giving her that illusion and being here at the same time. I'll be fine though."_

_ "Why are you here Katherine?"_

_ "This is the only way I can communicate that Margret can't see. Also, I thought you would get the message quicker if I came using our usual means for private conversations."_

_ Danny smiles at this. This is how they used to talk at night back in K'un-Lun._

_ "I'm here to warn you, Daniel. Margret is planning something big." Katherine says, walking closer to the couch._

_ "What do you mean big?"_

_ "She wants to start taking out the major cities in the United States starting with New York City. She thinks if she can gain control of all the major cities, she can rule the country. She wants to use the military against the Seven Capital Cities, Daniel."_

_ Danny gasps as she says this. "She wants to take out the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven?"_

_ "Then she wants to release the beings in the Eighth City onto the earth. When I say big, I mean Global Domination. The worst part is, with the Jade Tiger Amulets, this isn't an impossible goal to reach."_

_ "I know. How did she plan to open to gate to the Eighth City without me? Even if she got all the other immortal weapons to do it there still wouldn't be enough power."_

_ "She thought mine and her powers could replace yours."_

_ Danny sighed and pulled a hand down his face. _

_ "You have to stop her, Daniel," Katherine says._

_ "How? How do you expect me to defeat you, Margret, and get the amulets back?" Danny asks, exasperated._

_ "You can't look at it from how can _you_ do it, but how _your team_ and you can do it."_

_ "I know."_

_ "You need to trust them more, Daniel. They care so much about you and you care about them. Trust, Daniel," Katherine says. "You have to open up to a new family. After this is over, I'm not coming back. After you take down Margret, I want you to take care of me."_

_ "You know I could never do that."_

_ "You have to. I can't live with the guilt of what I have done for the rest of my life. If you ever loved me, you will do this."_

_ Katherine bends down and lightly drags her fingertips across the healing cut on Ava's head._

_ "She really is perfect for you," Katherine says, looking at the sleeping figure. "Please make sure she knows that I don't hate her. And that I can't forgive myself for taking the amulets from her. Please make sure she knows that if I could go back in time I would erase all the things I have done to cause her pain. Make sure everyone knows that."_

_ Danny sits there, motionless as Katherine looks him in the eyes. Slowly, she brushes her lips across his. _

_ "If you ever loved me," She whispers as the dream goes out of focus._

* * *

Danny wakes up with a start.

He lifted a hand to his lips and touched where the intangible figure just put hers.

"If you ever loved me."


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N So, here is Chapter 17. I just want to say something real fast then get on with this story. I never get any reviews anymore. I literally check my email multiple times a day to check for Fanfiction stuff. I check my traffic graph and know people are reading but no one reviews. So, I never thought I'd become this author but, the next chapter will not go up until I have at least one review. I want to know what you all think. If no one likes the story I'm not going to do a sequel. There's no point. So, let me know if you like. It might just boost my morale enough. I wanted this to possibly be a trilogy. If you like the idea, please tell me. I may only do a two part story. It depends on what my readers (you) say. So, one review equals a new chapter. I have one written and edited. Now it's up to you if it goes up or not. R&R!**

**************Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER17:**

Danny picked up his communicator off his bedside table and sent out a message to the other four members of his team and Fury to meet in the briefing room. He heard beeping in the rooms around his as he got up and started to get dressed in his costume.

A few minutes later, three groggy teens stepped out of their rooms to be met by Iron Fist without his mask leaning against the arm of the couch with his arms crossed. They were all in costume without anything covering their faces, even Ava; she had a new White Tiger costume. It looked exactly the same, but this one did not have the amulets. In place was a utility belt with a wide variety of weapons she has learned to fight with.

"Dude it's like three in the morning. What do you want?" Nova asked while rubbing his eyes.

Danny looked at his half asleep friends and felt something flare up in him. He never wanted to kill Katherine; he knew that now. But, it may just come to that. And, if his friends are threatened in any way, he will not hesitate. "Katherine made contact with me."

That woke everyone up. They took off down the deserted halls.

* * *

Danny, Ava, Sam, Luke, and Fury were all sitting silently at the table, waiting for Peter. After about 10 minutes, he walked into the room and took off his mask.

"It's three in the morning, good thing my aunt is out this weekend. What is so important?" he asked with clear annoyance at being woken up after a long day of intense training on the S.H.I.E.L.D. base with his team. They had all gone to bed around one in the morning. This was due to training and strategy meetings.

Luke was the first one to speak. "Katherine contacted Danny."

"What?"

"Danny, you want to explain this to all of us?" Fury asked.

The mentioned boy stood and looked at his friends sitting around him. Then he directed his attention towards Peter.

"Do you remember when Nightmare was taking over and I came into your dreams and pulled you out?"

"Of course. You called it dream walking."

Danny nodded his head at the answer. "That's what happened. Back in K'un-Lun, Katherine would enter my dreams or I would enter hers at night so we could talk about whatever was on our minds. There was no way to stop us. It takes a special kind of magic that makes it completely private.

Katherine waited until I would be asleep then connected with my mind. Normally you would have to be at a close range for this to work but she's done it so many times before I'm easier for her to pick up at a longer distance. When she did, she entered the dream I was having. I couldn't get out of it. When the two minds are linked, the person controlling it has to break the connection."

"What did she say to you," Nick asked.

"She said that Margret is controlling her. She used to be able to come in and out of the connection, that's why I never knew. She could interact and train normally in the day. At night, she wasn't in control. Now, she can't pull out. It's been too long. Margret has to be the one to break the connection or Katherine has to find something from her past that brings up a vivid memory. That's how it always is with Margret's victims.

Katherine was forced to do all of the horrible things she has in the past eight or so months. She also said Margret was planning something big."

"Big?" Ava asked with biting sarcasm. She has had enough of this woman. "All she's done is injure us and take my powers. What can Margret gain from that?"

"Like you said, your amulets possess incredible powers and can't be used by a person with pre-existent abilities."

"Right. They amplify all pre-existing talents or abilities, in most cases, martial arts and agility. They also grant the user the agility of a cat," Ava explained.

"Margret is an older version of Katherine. She isn't near as accurate or trained though," Danny continued.

"Why wouldn't she be as trained?" Luke asked. "I mean she's trained like Katherine, right?"

Danny looked away with slight shame for his home. "Not exactly," he said, looking at the floor. "In K'un-Lun, it's illegal for women to practice martial arts or be trained because the ruler doesn't want a rebellion. It's been that way for centuries. There is an underground organization run by Lei Kung, my master. Not all woman train though. Some stick to the traditions. I used to help with the underground school. I know Margret has never been there before."

"So, that gives us an advantage," Sam said, leaning back in his chair. "I mean an untrained villain?"

"Don't underestimate her. She knows what she's doing. I think she's self-trained."

"What would the amulets do to all of her powers?" Peter asked.

"I don't know for sure. I assume she'll be faster, more accurate. That's not what we have to worry about though. The amulets will most likely amplify her mind-control ability. That's what she is counting on I think. Her plan is to take over all the major cities with her powers enhanced. If she can take down all the major, power holding cities in the U.S., she can take over the country and, in turn, the military," Danny explained.

Nick Fury was shocked at how out of hand the entire situation was becoming. He did not know the size of what is going on. "What does she want to do with the military?"

"There are ways into all of the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven. She wants to go in one by one with the military and take down their forces. She needs all the Immortal Weapons from each city, excluding K'un-Lun, for the next part. She is going to open the gates of the eighth city. That is where all of the murders, monsters, and creatures from the Seven Cities are kept," Danny explained.

"Why wouldn't she want to use the Immortal Weapon from K'un-Lun?" Peter asked.

Ava chuckled into her hand. "Guess Spidey never got the memo," she thought.

"I'm the Immortal Weapon from K'un-Lun. I know how to protect my mind from an attack. And, I made Margret angry. She thinks I'm dead." Danny said simply.

"That makes sense," Peter said.

Danny continued. "After she opens the gates all the creatures will be released onto the earth."

"How many can that possibly be?" Sam asked, unworried.

"There are enough creatures and prisoners in that city to cover the globe ten-fold."

Everyone was silent. There was nothing to say. This was a life or death situation. They must win.

"I've failed at protecting my home twice in my life. I cannot be a failure again. Not this time," Danny said quietly.

"Then I guess we'll just have to try to win this time."

Everyone looked at the source of the words. It was Ava. Her hand automatically went to her waist.

She was filled with anger at the emptiness found there.

"This time, we _will _win, using every means necessary," she whispered.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N So, I got a review and, as promised, am updating. My story is finally drawing to a close. It should be done by next weekend. I'm not sure how it's gonna end. There will be a sequel no matter what. Please review! I want to thank Wereguardian. You have really raised my self esteem. Let me know what you guys think. I have two possible endings I'm contemplating right now. I like both. One's completely obvious and one isn't. Decisions, decisions, (Twilight Eclipse reference. :-D Don't you just LOVE Jane? JK.) Anyway, R&R!**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER18:**

Every means necessary.

Every means necessary.

Every means necessary.

The words echoed in everyone's minds in the quiet days to come. No one knew what they were going to do. They had no way of knowing when the next attack would come. There was the threat of an attack on New York City any day now. Margret had everything she could possibly need for this to play out. All she needs now is the perfect time to set the entire plan into motion.

The team was working harder than ever. They trained all the time. They were all horribly sleep deprived. Peter's aunt was curious about why her nephew looks as if he has not slept for weeks. Simple answer? He has not slept for weeks. Their schedules consisted of going to school then going straight to the helicarrier to train. Danny and Ava both supposedly had mono. They trained for hours and hours a day.

Ava and Danny were taking a break for lunch. They were both sitting in the empty cafeteria. Neither one of them were talking. Ava had not had a solid sleep since the news about the plan. She would stay up with her teammates until around one in the morning. She got up at five in the morning.

Ava had nightmares at night. Terrible ones that would cause her to wake up screaming. She watches her brother die every night. She relives the horror of her parents' deaths.

Danny follows a very similar schedule. The only difference is he gets even less sleep. He went to bed and got up when Ava did. He would wake up to her screams every night too. Ava would go into her nightmare. Danny would jolt awake when he hears her starting to get upset. He gets up and wakes her up before the dream can get worse. Danny lies down with her, like a mother would with a child, and Ava would drift to sleep until the next terror began to haunt her dreams.

Danny would lay awake after Ava went back to sleep. He could not help the guilt he felt. 'This is all my fault,' is all he can think.

Sitting at the table, they both began to doze slightly. Neither had touched their food our talked to each other. They were too tired and there is not much you can say in the midst of pure terror and an eminent terrorist attack.

Ava began to softly snore.

* * *

_She is walking on a beach. Ava recognizes the place immediately. It is the beach she used to go to with her family. It is in her home of Puerto Rico. _

_ She feels the damp sand squish between her toes. Her feet are bare and she is wearing a tank top and shorts._

_ A figure is walking towards her. Ava almost does not recognize the girl. Her eyes are blue. She is wearing an outfit similar to Ava's._

_ The figure smiles. "Ava," it says._

_ The mentioned girl recognizes the voice. "Katherine," she says, unconcerned._

_ "Good, you recognize me."_

_ "Believe me Katherine, I don't think I could ever forget you," Ava says with clear bitterness._

_ The other laughs. _

_ "Am I dreaming or are you in my head?" Ava asks._

_ "Both."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "I need to talk to you. And I think I've annoyed, bothered, and aggravated Daniel enough for a lifetime."  
" True."_

_ "Listen, Ava, that's not why I'm here. You know about what Margret is planning I assume?" Katherine asks._

_ "Of course," the other girl responds._

_ "You and your team need to get to New York City. The date has been set."_

_ "When?"_

_ "Saturday."_

_ "What!?" Ava yells out. "That's tonight!"_

_ "Really? Then you all have to get there and quickly," Katherine says urgently._

_ "What time and were?"_

_ "8:30 pm. On the Statue of Liberty."_

_ "Why there if her intention is to control the city?"_

_ "That spot overlooks the city. She can control more people if more are visible to her."_

_ "It makes sense. Why is she going after the people though?" Ava asks._

_ "Margret believes in chaos. She isn't going to do the normal thing and take over the controllers of the city. She's going to start a rebellion."_

"_No. We can't control something that large."_

_ "I know. You all have to stop Margret before anything starts."_

_ "We will," Ava said defiantly._

_ "Good. Ava, I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've started. I hope that one day you can forgive me." _

_ "I can. I have to."_

_ "Thank you. I need to ask you one more favor."_

_ "What?"_

_ Katherine walks up to Ava and whispers in her ear, "If Daniel cannot, please do what has been left undone."_

_ The dream fades and Ava wakes up._

* * *

Ava bolted up in her seat in the cafeteria. Danny was asleep across from her.

"Danny," Ava said while shaking him. "Danny, wake up."

He sat straight up. "Ava, what's wrong?"

"Katherine just connected with me. She said its tonight, 8:30 at night, on the Statue of Liberty."

The two got up and ran to the command center. They found Fury immediately.

Ava spoke first. "Tonight at 8:30, Statue of Liberty," she said quickly. She was out of breath. She did not have the stamina to run across the entire helicarrier anymore.

"What?" Nick said.

Danny spoke up. He was perfectly fine from their sprint. "Katherine just entered Ava's dream. She gave her Margret's plans. Tonight, 8:30, Statue of Liberty, New York City. "

Fury understood. He grabbed his communicator and sent a message to Coulson.

"I need the rest of the team. We know when the Raven will fly," Nick said.

"Right away director Fury." Coulson responded.

Nick cut the connection and turned to the teenagers next to him. They had not rested in days. They were in their costumes complete with masks.

"Good work you two. Now, for the love of God, go relax," he said to them.

"Thank you director Fury," they said in unison.

The two walked out of the command center and started walking down the hall. They finally had time for each other.

Danny slipped his hand into Ava's. She looked at him standing next to her.

They made it to their rooms in a matter of minutes. They were in the middle of the little sitting area. Ava watched, as her boyfriend got closer to her. She had a rush of adrenaline shoot down her spine.

Danny placed his hands on her waist and gently walked forward, going ever closer to the couch. He removed his hands from her waist, grabbed the bottom of her mask, and pulled upward. He stopped and placed it so only her nose and mouth were showing.

Ava's breath caught in her throat. Danny bent his head so their mouths were at equal level.

"I really love you," he said.

Before she could respond, Danny moved his head closer. His and Ava's lips connected in a light kiss that left them both wonder-struck. They moved in again and kissed deeper and longer.

Ava pulled back for air. Danny rested his forehead on hers. They both had their eyes closed.

"I really love you too."

They kissed deeply again. Ava smiled against his lips.

Ava put her arms around Danny's neck as they continued like this in their little bubble. In their bubble, life was perfect. They were deaf to the world around them. They were worriless and lost in each other.

They were clueless and ignorant to what is to come.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N After this there is only the last chapter and the epilogue. The last two chapters go by kinda fast. I still like them though. All I ask is that you forgive me. Anyway, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER19:**

"Ava," Danny said, lightly shaking his sleeping girlfriend.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at Danny. He was already dressed in his Iron Fist costume. The two had fallen asleep while watching television the night before.

"Morning," Ava said while stretching.

"We have to go. Fury wants us out of here within the hour," Danny explained. He leaned down and gave Ava a light kiss.

"Alright. Give me 10."

Ava got up and walked to her room. She opened the door and began to get ready for the day ahead of them.

* * *

Everyone was ready. It was fall break. Peter's aunt was out for the weekend. The team was trained and ready. They were sitting silently in one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. aircrafts. No one would admit it, but they were all scared.

"Landing in thirty seconds," the computer said. Ava stood up from her spot on Danny's lap and walked over to the controls. She hit a button.

"Manual navigation mode?" it asked her.

"Yes."

Ava sat down in the chair and put on her headset. She hit another button on the consol and started to fly the plane.

The entire team was curious as to what she was doing. They got up and walked to where Ava was sitting.

"Uh, Ava, the landing point is over there," Peter said, pointing in the direction the plane was originally heading.

"Fury doesn't want us to land over there. He gave me specific instructions on where to go." She explained. Ava pulled on her seatbelt. "You all may want to buckle up for this. Danny, can you copilot?"

"Sure." Danny sat down next to her, pulled on his seatbelt, and put his headset on.

"Why don't you ever let me help?" Sam asked in a whining tone.

"Because," Ava began, "Danny and I are the only people on this team who can actually fly a plane. You are still training and I need someone experienced to help me with what I'm gonna do. Now go sit down."

Sam obeyed without hesitation. She had a point.

Danny started speaking into the microphone on his headset so the rest of the team could not hear. "Where are we going, Ava?" he asked.

"Nick told me a… unique way to access the statue." She smiled and explained to Danny what the plan was.

Luke, Sam, and Peter were watching the couple discuss what the plan was. The three sat in silence. They knew something bad was coming. Everyone sensed the tension in the air. Tonight was their last chance to get this under control before it becomes a national issue.

Ava tilted the nose of the plane down towards New York Harbor. Danny started hitting a wide variety of buttons and switches on the control board.

The plane was picking up speed at an alarming rate, going straight down. "Now."

Danny hit one more glowing red button and Ava pulled up, straightening the plane. They gently dropped down into the water. Ava flipped a switch and set in new coordinates. "Autopilot engaged." The computer said. The two high fived. They actually did it.

Danny and Ava turned their swivel chairs around and lifted their headphones. The rest of the team had varied expressions of shock and terror plastered on their faces.

"Thanks for the heads up!" Sam practically yelled.

Ava just laughed. They were going to need all the humor they can possibly get for the hours to come.

* * *

Eventually, the makeshift submarine made it to an underwater dock. There was a hangar with a large door. On the huge door was the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol. Ava hit a few buttons and the door opened. The plane drifted in then the doors closed.

All the water drained and the team got out of the plane into the hangar.

"Where are we?" Luke asked.

"This is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets. Right now, we are under Liberty Island," Ava explained. "Come on."

She started walking toward a door and went through it. Inside was a hallway full of rooms. At the end of the hallway was a door that said stairs. "Through that door are stairs that lead all the way to the top of the statue." They all walked down the hallway and through the door. They all looked up. The flights went on for an innumerable distance.

"Well, boys, let's go. This'll take us a while," Ava said.

The five began the trek to the top of the Statue of Liberty. Danny looked down at his watch.

8:03p.m.

"A lot more time than last time," he thought. "And this time, I will win."

* * *

They were half way there. They were running as fast as they could. All four boys were still full of energy. Ava was running on fumes. The rest of her team had powers that helped them maintain their strength and stamina. She, on the other hand, had lost that ability.

Danny put his arm around her waist and supported a little bit of her weight. They ran side by side with the rest of the team following closely behind.

Danny looked down at his watch again.

8:11p.m.

He stated to run a little faster. Danny was not going to make the same mistakes twice.

* * *

"Almost there. Almost there," Danny thought.

They were sprinting. This was the final leg of their journey. This was the leg that mattered the most. These last few minutes could become the start of a war.

8:24p.m.

Danny sighed. "Amazing memories," he thought sarcastically.

* * *

They were at the top of the Statue of Liberty. They were as high they could possibly be, the torch. Ava pushed open a hatch and walked out into the cool evening air. She looked out at the sun setting. It was so beautiful. Who knew such terrible things could happen on such a gorgeous night?

8:27p.m.

Tonight, for once in his life, time was on Danny's side.

The five heroes stood in the middle of the flames of the torch. They heard talking on the side that overlooked New York City.

Danny squeezed Ava's hand in reassurance. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Whatever may happen, remember that I love you." He gave her a light kiss on her lips. Ava pulled her mask down from where she had put it above her nose.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

Danny slipped off a bow and a quiver of arrows. Ava had trained with a lot of weapons but these were her favorites. Her brother taught her how to shoot when she was younger. The perfect way to keep a low profile.

He handed both to Ava. She pulled out one of her arrows and ran her hand over it. The quiver, bow, and arrows were all white with gray stripes.

The arrows were made specifically for this battle. These were not your ordinary weapons. They were as long as normal arrows but were skinnier. They were perfectly streamlined and went faster than thought possible. They almost reached the approximate speed of Katherine's knives. In the quiver Danny had, there were twelve arrows. Ava had another twelve on her back. She had twenty-four chances at getting this right.

The bow was lightweight and perfect for Ava's size and strength. It also had an internal mechanism that would throw the arrows faster than Ava's strength would allow.

These weapons were made to kill their targets.

Spider Man looked at his team and gave them a few hand signals.

White Tiger put the extra quiver and the bow on her back. Nova flew over to her and wrapped his hands firmly around her waist. She put her hands over his and held on.

Nova flew up to one of the flames. The two could see Margret and Katherine turned toward the city. White Tiger let go of his hand and pulled off her bow. She secured the notch of an arrow onto the string and pulled back. She nodded her head, signaling she was ready.

Nova let go of White Tiger's waist as she shot the arrow down at the two unsuspecting women.

The arrow was special. At the tip was an explosive. When it hit the ground there was an explosion. It was not strong enough to hurt anyone. But, it did disorient the two just long enough for Nova to catch her and fly over the flames to the edge of the torch. Iron Fist and Power Man came running into the smoke as Spider Man swung in on a web. Nova dropped White Tiger to the green surface.

The battle has begun.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N This is the last chapter of The Strongest of the Weak. I hope you all enjoy. And, please remember there is an epilogue and there will be a sequel most likely called The Silence of a Scream. So, forgive me and don't be angry with me. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER20:**

Katherine had fallen over at the impact of the explosion. She was coughing from all of the smoke. She knew Margret had lost her concentration and Katherine was in full control of her mind and body. She looked around to make out figures in the smoke. She recognized the white suite instantly. The girl had landed right in front of Katherine.

"They came," she whispered.

* * *

White Tiger landed right in front of Katherine. She raised her bow and flipped an arrow out and onto the string.

Katherine looked up at White Tiger and saw the silver tip of an arrow aimed right at her heart.

Ava saw Katherine's blue eyes.

It was nearly too late, but she moved her hand just enough to miss the girl in black. The arrow shot out into the night.

White Tiger held out a hand to the girl on the ground. Katherine accepted it.

"Thanks."

Katherine's hand was in Ava's as she got up off the ground. Suddenly, Katherine's eyes turned vivid purple. She pushed Ava against the metal of one of the fake flames with incredible strength.

Ava was taken aback. Not by the sudden switch of control, but the strength and power Katherine possessed in that moment. Then it hit her. Margret had the amulets. Margret's powers were Katherine's when she was in control.

Katherine pulled out a cruel knife and put it against White Tiger's neck. She moved it slightly, cutting the fabric and scratching Ava's neck, causing blood to bead to the surface.

All around the two, weapons, energy beams, webs, and streaks of gold were going everywhere.

The smoke was still clearing so no one could see White Tiger and Katherine. The chaos made it impossible for Ava to call out for help.

The girls looked down at Ava's bow laying on the metal surface. Katherine put her foot down on it and broke the slender arch.

"No one to save you now," the girl with purple eyes said.

"Katherine, don't do this," Ava whispered. "This isn't you. Look down deep in yourself. Don't let her control you."

Katherine was conflicted her eyes were flickering rapidly from purple to blue then back again.

"You don't want to kill me. You don't want to kill anyone. You're the reason I'm here right now. You asked for help," Ava said, her voice rising.

There was a terrible shriek coming from the fight. The smoke was clearing. For the first time, the team of heroes saw Margret. She was an exact imagine of an older version of Katherine. She was just as beautiful.

Ava saw her amulets around her neck.

"You told them?" the woman screamed. "You contacted the enemy and turned against your own mother? How dare you disobey me! You do what I say! You listen to me!"

Everyone was silent. Katherine's eyes turned to purple. Margret was battling her for control. It was unclear who was winning.

"I created you! I made you who you are! You listen to me and only me!"

Katherine fell to her knees and held her head in her hands.

"I will always be in control Katherine! I am stronger, smarter than you! I am better than you! I am your mother! Now come here!"

Katherine slowly stood with her head turned towards the ground. With lightning speed, she threw a knife at Margret.

"Of course, mommy dearest."

She lifted her head to reveal breath taking blue eyes.

The knife created enough of a distraction for Katherine to turn around and lift Ava's mask from her face. Katherine placed her hand flat against the other's cheek. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ava felt a rush of incredible power.

Katherine took a step back and turned around. She grabbed a knife from her belt and walked slowly toward Margret. She raised the knife and started to fight without speed or skill. All Katherine did was desperately fight for her life.

"You insolent child! You will never win a fight against your mother!" Margret grabbed Katherine's wrist and pulled her into a hold. The girl was unable to move.

"Too stupid to use your powers to fight me! I am better than you are! I always will be!"

Margret lifted a knife and poised it to drive it through her daughter's heart.

Katherine looked at Ava.

* * *

A million things were going through Ava's head. Then she met Katherine's eyes.

In that moment, she had one clear thought in her head. She knew what she must do. To end this entire war, she has one option.

"Every means necessary," Ava whispered.

* * *

Danny looked at his girlfriend. He knew what she was thinking. He was completely helpless. There was nothing he could do.

Katherine let a single tear make its way down her cheek. The first one she has shed since the night she left K'un-Lun. "Please," she said to Ava.

Ava took the first running step. She was a blur. Nearly invisible.

"No, Ava. Don't!" Danny screamed. He tried to run after her, but he was entirely too slow.

Ava hit Katherine and Margret going faster than light itself. The force threw all three of the women off the Statue of Liberty and out toward the New York Harbor.

Ava's hand wrapped around the amulets. She pulled. The last thing she felt was the impact of something that felt like a cloud.

* * *

Danny was too late. Ava was gone before he could take a step. All she left behind was the faintest wisps of purple and white in the air.

No one could speak. All four boys pulled off their masks, glasses, or helmet. They could not comprehend what had just happened. Danny fell to his knees. Sam, Peter, and Luke all had tears falling down their faces.

They just watched one of their best friends sacrifice herself for the sake of the world. She was a hero. But, above all.

Ava Ayala was dead.


	22. Epilogue

**A/N DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT! WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T SHOOT! I'm so sorry. I cried when I wrote it if that's any consolation. Here is the epilogue. Don't be angry with me. The sequel will be called The Silence of a Scream. I'll have the first chapter up in a week. I want to think my amazing support group of family and friends that believed I could make it through this story without pulling all my hair out from the root. And I want to think all of my amazing readers out there too. Thank you all so much. Anyway, here it is. The epilogue of The Strongest of the Weak. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man. Only the character Katherine.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

**One Week Later**

Danny walked slowly from the church. He was dressed in a nice black suite. After everything had ended, the rest of the team returned to Queens. The days that followed were some of the most painful the boys had ever experienced. They had to deal with paper work and explaining what happened.

Today was the memorial for Ava. She was dead.

The bodies of the three were never recovered. No one knew where they went after the fall. By now, they were at the bottom of the New York Harbor, never to be seen again.

Danny left without his friends. As soon as the service ended, he left. He could not face people trying to be kind and happy. All he wanted was to be left alone.

Ava, the love of his life, was dead.

His friends did their best to be supportive. Danny did not care. They were not the ones taking a plane to Puerto Rico tonight. They were not the ones who were going to hand Ava's sister a folded up American Flag and the White Tiger mask in the morning. They did not have to face her crying family. It was Danny who was doing this.

He walked through the busy city. He saw the people, but did not comprehend them. He knew they were there, but did not care. He did not hear the sounds of car horns and talking. He was deaf to the world.

There were no reports about White Tiger on the news yet. No one knows. All people think they know is that Ava Ayala was visiting her family in Puerto Rico over the weekend and was in a fatal car crash. They also believe her body was kept in the country for her family to bury.

Danny did not know where he was going nor did he care. He wanted to be far away from himself and the pain he was feeling.

When the story about White Tiger came out in about a week they would tell the truth about what happened to the hero. The world would know she died protecting the world. No one would ever suspect the two were connected.

Before he knew it, Danny was in the elevator at his office building. He walked slowly to his office. He ignored all the employees trying to ask him questions. He walked into his office and locked the door behind him.

Danny sat down at the desk. He was numb. He could not believe she was gone. He played back the memories in his head. Nothing made sense to him. The only thing he knew for sure?

Ava Ayala was dead.

Danny dropped his head into his hand and cried. He had not shed a tear since that night. All he did was cry. Soon, he fell asleep at his desk.

* * *

_There was a tapping at the window. _

_ This is what woke Danny from his peaceful sleep. He turned around and knew instantly he was dreaming. _

_ He got up, opened the door to his balcony, and walked out into the cool evening breeze. _

_ "You're not real, are you," he asked in a flat tone._

_ "Of course I'm real," the figure answered._

_ "That's not possible, you died. I watched you die a week ago. This is just my mind trying to help me cope," he said back._

_ "Danny. Danny, look at me."_

_ The boy obeyed and looked into the figure's eyes. _

_ "I am real." It touched his hand. "I am alive. I lived. Just because this is in your head doesn't mean it isn't real."_

_ Danny stood straight up and looked at the figure. _

_ She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "I am real," she whispered. "All you have to do is find me." _

_ She slowly started to fade into black._

* * *

Danny woke with a start. He had fresh tears running down his face.

She was alive. He felt a connection in that dream. That was not a natural thing. That was magic at work.

Danny would find her if it was the last thing he accomplished in his life.

Mahatma Gandhi once said, "The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong."

Danny knows now that Gandhi was wrong. A strong person can forgive and forget. A weak person can do neither. Danny could forgive the damage that has been done by Katherine, but he would never forget what happened.

It is for this reason Daniel Rand is the strongest of the weak.

The teenage boy stood and changed into his Iron Fist costume. With practiced fingers, he tied on his yellow mask. He leaned down over his desk and wrote something down on a sheet of paper.

He did this because he was not telling anyone he was leaving. He was going to do this alone. Some journeys must be faced this way. If they want to know where he is this will be enough for the team to get the message.

Because, on that sheet of paper was a single name.

"Ava."


End file.
